


An unexpected arrival.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Babies in Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mpreg, Yep...., that's about it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori wakes up almost every morning, Ill, aching and wrapped in Dwalin's strong arms, Well, one good wake up call out of three isn't bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like Mpreg, do not read.

Ori woke up suddenly the same way he does every morning, tucked up under Dwalin’s strong arms, but something had felt different these few couple of weeks, Ori woke up feeling very achy and sore, even though the windows to their room had been broken through he felt far too hot and he felt sick, very sick. He put that one down to low amounts of food and being so tired because he had not had any sleep since the journey had started, Ori was pulled from his thoughts as Dwalin breathed deeply in his sleep and pulled him closer against his bare chest, since they had returned to Erebor (And won the great battle, in which everyone had lived.) Ori and Dwalin had begun their formal courting and Ori’s brothers had finally accepted their romance was more than just a fling, Ori moved into Dwalin’s room and they had been inseparable ever since.

Ori smiled slightly and snuggled further into Dwalin’s furred chest, he hummed happily as he remembered the night they had just shared together, Ori had to admit that Dwalin was amazing in bed, but that was probably Ori hadn’t been taken by anyone else but the warrior, so he didn’t really have anyone he could compare Dwalin with, which he was more than happy about, he didn’t and couldn’t even imagine being taken by anyone else but Dwalin, the warrior was so strong and fierce but when they were having personal time in their room he was nothing but soft and gentle.

Ori smiled at Dwalin’s sleeping form and tried to ignore the sharp pains he felt over his body and the sickness wrapping in his stomach, he leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips softly over Dwalin, Dwalin hummed in his sleep and pulled Ori closer, but Ori couldn’t handle the sickness rising in his middle any longer, he gently pushed against Dwalin and the larger dwarf rolled onto his back with an arm still wrapped firmly around Ori, Ori sighed and quickly wriggled out of Dwalin’s grip and ran quickly to the bathroom before bending over the toilet and letting his mouth fall open.

\----

He was soon finished with his sickness and he quickly stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, Ori was pale (Well paler than usual) and he was glowing from sweat, he squeaked slightly at his reflection before wiping his face with a small rag and hoped that swept away most of the sweat, Ori jumped suddenly when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Ori?” A soft voice asked outside.

“Yes?” Ori replied trying to keep his voice level.

“Are ye’ alright?” Dwalin asked outside the bathroom.

“Yes, yes I’m fine.” Ori lied weakly.

“Okay.” Dwalin replied. “I’m going down to the eating halls if ye’ want to join me?”

“No, I-I’m going to see Bilbo.” Ori stuttered.

“Alright, I’ll see ye’ later.” Dwalin replied.

Ori heard the sound of footsteps slowly leave the room before he sighed deeply and turned the door handle slowly, he scanned the room quickly and pulled on some clothes before marching down the hall towards Bilbo’s chambers.

\----

Bilbo hummed to himself as he packed away his clothes and books into a small pack when he heard a soft knock at the door, he threw his books onto the bed before answering the door to see a panting Ori leaning against the doorframe.

“Ori?” Bilbo said furrowing his brow. “What are you doing down here? Where’s Dwalin?”

“He went to get breakfast, I need your help.” Ori said quickly.

“Oh, Alright.” Bilbo said before widening the door. “Well, you better come in then.”

Ori said a quick thank you before scurrying inside.

“Do you know much about ailments?” Ori said as he sat on the edge of Bilbo’s bed.

“Well, I know enough.” Bilbo said trying not to flatter himself.

“Can you help me then?” Ori asked hopefully.

“What are your symptoms?” Bilbo asked as he held Ori’s face in his hands and examined the small dwarf.

“Increase of appetite, sickness and aches.” Ori replied. “So many aches and pains.”

Bilbo hummed something in thought before picking up a book and flicking through the pages.

“Have you eaten anything bad?” Bilbo asked flicking through the pages.

“Not that I know of.” Ori said with a shrug.

“And have you slept regularly?” Bilbo asked throwing a book down and picking up a larger one.

“Yes, yes very much so.” Ori stated simply.

“Have you and Dwalin had intercourse?” Bilbo asked simply.

Ori furrowed his brow.

“How is that any of your concern?” Ori asked.

“Do you want my help, or not?” Bilbo asked not looking up from the pages of his book.

“Yes, yes of course I do!” Ori replied quickly. “I just don’t see why it matters.”

“It just does, now answer the question.” Bilbo said.

“Yes, yes we have.” Ori said with a nod.

Bilbo hummed and continued reading his book.

“You do know dwarves are susceptible to pregnancy? Right?” Bilbo said as he read from the book.

“What!?” Ori yelped.

“Yes, I read in this book that both female and male dwarves are capable of conceiving, but it is incredibly rare.” “Bilbo said before passing the book to Ori.

Ori snatched the book from Bilbo’s hands and looked at the old dwarvish print and an ancient inked picture of two men holding a small dwarvish baby in their arms, Ori squawked and dropped the book which caused Bilbo to tut and pick the book up by its spine before he dusted off the cover.

Ori jumped up and began pacing around the room.

“No, no this cannot be right.” Ori mumbled to himself.

“If you don’t believe me,” Bilbo said with a shrug. “Go ask your brothers or something.”

“My brothers!? If this was true, Nori and Dori would go crazy and be after blood.” Ori shrieked throwing his hands in the air. “Dwalin’s blood.”

“If it is true Ori, you should probably try to relax.” Bilbo said placing a comforting hand on Ori’s shoulder. Ori took deep breaths and tried to steady his quickly beating heart as Bilbo spoke again.

“Maybe you should go see Oin, or someone.” Bilbo suggested and Ori nodded.

“You’re right, thank you Bilbo.” Ori said before giving Bilbo a quick hug and scurrying out the chamber door.

\----

Dwalin grabbed his rationed serving of food and quickly sat down at the companies large oak tables, he picked at the food on his plate and sighed before Thorin took a sat next to him.

“You alright Dwalin?” Thorin asked taking a quick swig of ale.

“Shouldn’t ye’ be in the medic tents?” Dwalin grumbled.

“No, they say I’m doing well.” Thorin reassured.

Dwalin nodded and picked at the meat on his plate.

“You’re not  eatin’ your meat.” Thorin stated.

“What of it?” Dwalin growled.

“Well, you always eat meat.” Thorin said with a shrug. “You feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, just a bit worried.” Dwalin grumbled.

“About?” Thorin pressed.

“About Ori.” Dwalin mumbled.

“Oh mahal here we go.” Thorin said with an eye roll. “What’s up with him now? Did he not eat a decent amount of food?”

“Well no-” Dwalin grumbled.

“Is he losing weight?”

“No-”

“Does he have an untreated wound?”

“No-”

“Then he’s fine.” Thorin sighed. “He’s probably just got a stomach bug or something.”

Dwalin nodded and slowly began to eat some food from his plate, Thorin grinned and grabbed some meat from Dwalin’s plate.

\----

Ori sat patiently outside of Oin’s tent before the old medic suddenly appeared.

“Ah Ori.” Oin said holding his trumpet to his ear. “How are you lad?”

“I’m well, Oin.” Ori said with a smile. “I just wanted you to-um-to check something for me…”

“Alright, come on in.” Oin said gesturing inside his tent.

Ori nodded and cautiously stepped inside the medic tent.

“So, what can I help you with?” Oin asked.

“Um-I’ve been having troubles w-with my stomach.” Ori mumbled.

“In what way?” Oin asked.

“W-well I think I might be…carrying something.” Ori said weakly.

“Carrying something, eh?” Oin said with a furrowed brow.

“Yes.” Ori said looking down at the floor.

“Lay back for me.” Oin said gesturing to the elevated mat.

Ori laid back awkwardly and watched as Oin pulled out some gels and an odd looking hearing trumpet from his leather bag.

“Lift up your jumper.” Oin said as he rubbed a clear gel over the trumpet.

Ori followed and quickly pulled his cardigan above his middle.

“Now, lay still and relax.” Oin said before pressing the cold trumpet to Ori’s stomach.

Ori fiddled with the loose thread on his cardigan and waited for Oin to finish his analysis.

“I see.” Oin said to himself before removing the ear trumpet from Ori’s stomach and grinning at the small dwarf.

“Congratulations Ori.” Oin said with a large smile.

“Oh, alright.” Ori said letting the idea sink in for a moment. “Well…”

“Who’s the father?” Oin asked.

“Dwalin.” Ori stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, he will be most pleased.” Oin said with a nod.

“I hope you’re right, Oin.” Ori said weakly with a small smile before running his hand over his slightly rounded middle.

\----

Dwalin walked anxiously through the market in search of Ori, when he suddenly saw the beardless hobbit milling around some stalls, Dwalin growled and ran over to the hobbit before grabbing the front of his soft buttoned shirt.

“Where’s Ori?” Dwalin snapped in the hobbit’s face.

The hobbit squeaked and tried to escape from Dwalin’s iron grip.

“Where’s Ori!?” Dwalin snapped again shaking the hobbit.

“I- I don’t know!” Bilbo squeaked.

“Lies!” Dwalin growled.

Bilbo tried to break from Dwalin’s grip again, but the dwarf was just far too strong.

“Tell me now!” Dwalin snapped. “Or I’ll break yer face in.”

“Alright, I’ll tell you.” Bilbo sighed. “He’s with Oin.”

“Oin? Is he alright? Is he hurt?” Dwalin asked as he felt panic spread through his body.

“You’ll have to find out yourself.” Bilbo said before breaking out of Dwalin’s grip and running back through the market.

Dwalin growled to himself before marching out of the market and towards the medic tent.

“Oin!” He yelled which startled many of the patients which made them jump in their seats.

Oin suddenly immerged from the tent; the old medic grew wide eyed before retreating back inside the large tent.

“Oin!” Dwalin snapped before marching towards the grey haired dwarf.

“Oh, Oh hello Dwalin, I-I didn’t see you there.” Oin said with a forced smile.

“Oin. Where is Ori?” Dwalin snarled.

“Oh, Oh Ori, H- he just left.” Oin tried.

“Where’d he go?” Dwalin asked.

“Up to your chambers…. I’d thought you’d be pleased?” Oin said furrowing his brow.

“Pleased!? About what?” Dwalin growled.

“Has he not told you?” Oin asked.

“Told me what?” Dwalin snapped.

Oin opened his mouth but snapped it shut just as quickly.

“He’s expecting… something.” Oin said quickly before running back into the medic tent.

Dwalin growled and quickly ran back through Erebor and towards the chamber rooms, what on middle earth was going on with everyone today? First Ori’s strange behaviour this morning, then Bilbo’s shaky answers? (But that would be down to fear more than anything else.) And now Oin’s cryptic answers? Expecting? Expecting what? Dwalin’s thoughts spiralled through his mind as he quickly approached the chamber doors, he gripped onto the handle and ripped open the door to find Ori standing inside the room, shirtless and looking at his reflection with both hands roaming across his slightly extended stomach, Dwalin was hit with a sudden realisation. Expecting! Ori was expecting!

“Yer pregnant?” Dwalin said breathlessly.

Ori jumped and spun round to see Dwalin staring at him with wide eyes, Ori quickly pulled on a large shirt and began stuttering.

“I- I’m, Dwalin I-” Ori stuttered as he quickly fixed his shirt into place.

“Yer pregnant.” Dwalin stated again.

“I’m- I’m so- so sorry Dwa-” Ori said feeling a clench in his chest.

“Yer pregnant!” Dwalin cried before running towards Ori and lifting him into his arms while he chuckled and spun the small dwarf around.

“Dwalin!? Dwalin, be careful!” Ori shrieked as he gripped tightly around Dwalin’s neck.

“So-sorry.” Dwalin said placing Ori back on the floor.

“It’s fine.” Ori reassured.

“I- I just can’t believe it.” Dwalin said softly placing his hand on Ori’s hips and looking at his slightly swollen middle.

Ori giggled slightly.

“Me neither.” Ori said softly.

“It’s amazing.” Dwalin sighed before pressing his lips softly against Ori’s, Ori hummed and pulled Dwalin closer to him but the slight swell in his middle stopped Dwalin from getting to close.

“So, how long- how long have ye’ been…” Dwalin said awkwardly against Ori’s lips.

“Oin estimated about three weeks.”

“Three weeks?” Dwalin asked.

“Yes.” Ori replied weakly.

“So another…” Dwalin furrowed his brow in thought. “Six weeks?”

“Something like that.” Ori said with a giggle, At least Dwalin was pretty, Ori thought to himself. "It's actually about eight months.."

"Wow, that's a long time." Dwalin stated dumbly.

Ori nodded and Dwalin hummed and quickly pulled Ori on the bed with him, Ori laid down and allowed Dwalin to climb on top of him, Dwalin held him close and pressed gentle kisses to his neck.

“Who do we tell first?” Dwalin mumbled against Ori’s neck, he was definitely the happiest dwarf in the kingdom.


	2. Brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, The Ri's find out and Ori is having a terrible time finding clothes, having cravings and morning sickness.

**….1 month later….**

Ori carefully pulled his cardigan over his slight bump, he sighed as his cardigan buttons popped and the cardigan fell open once again, he pulled the cardigan off quickly to reveal an oversized shirt (obviously Dwalin’s) being stretched over his expanded middle.

“Dwalin!” Ori called from the bathrooms in their chambers (After another morning of sickness); Ori heard quick and heavy footsteps approach the small room.

“Ori, are ye’ alright?” Dwalin asked as he burst through the door. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine, Dwalin.” Ori said with a giggle.

“Are ye’ sure, I heard ye’ yellin’?” Dwalin said holding onto Ori’s hips and examining the scribe.

“I’m fine, honestly.” Ori reassured him. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the market.”

“Clothes getting too tight, huh?” Dwalin said running a hand lovingly over Ori’s slight bump.

Ori nodded and blushed slightly at Dwalin’s hand caressing him.

“Yes, just a bit.” Ori said as he held his hand over Dwalin’s.

Dwalin hummed in agreement.

“Well, come on then, we better be gettin’ down to the market then.” Dwalin said before passing Ori his bag and leading him out the chamber doors, one hand planted firmly on the small dwarfs lower back as they walked.

\----

“We are going to have to tell yer brothers sooner or later.” Dwalin said as he leaned on the leather sofa inside the old tailor’s shop, Ori stood in front of the dusty mirror as he tried on the ancient clothes that had been abandoned when Erebor had been taken.

“I choose later.” Ori mumbled as he pulled on a large shirt.

“They’re going to notice soon Ori,” Dwalin replied. “Look at ye’, yer becoming more beautiful each passing day.”

Ori smiled at Dwalin over his shoulder before pulling on a large jumper.

“There, I think this is better.” Ori said running his hand over the jumper and turning back to Dwalin.

Dwalin grinned and nodded.

“Definitely.” Dwalin replied with a nod.

Ori smiled slightly and strolled over to where Dwalin was sitting on the large sofa, he carefully straddled Dwalin’s large waist, Dwalin grinned and rested his hands on Ori’s still very slim waist and pressed his lips gently to Ori’s, The small dwarf ran his hand through Dwalin’s thick raven hair and pulled him closer as he allowed Dwalin to carefully run his tongue inside Ori’s mouth.

The door suddenly swung open and the small hobbit jumped in.

“Good gods above!” Bilbo said as he dropped the boxes he was carrying.

Ori broke the kiss instantly and leapt off of Dwalin’s lap, Dwalin growled at the hobbit.

“Ever heard of knocking.” Dwalin snapped at the hobbit.

“Ever heard of elder brothers.” Bilbo replied sassily.

Dwalin grumbled under his breath and Ori quickly straightened his clothes.

“Ori, when are you planning on telling them?” Bilbo asked crossing his arms over his chest and taking a step towards the small dwarf with a knowing look.

“Soon, I promise.” Ori replied.

“I’m just saying, you’re not getting any smaller.” Bilbo said with a sigh.

“We’ll tell them when we tell them.” Dwalin interrupted.

“Fine.” Bilbo said before turning and walking quickly out of the tailor shop.

Ori smiled slightly to himself and ran a hand over his middle before Dwalin cleared his throat in an obvious way.

“Ready to get something to eat now?” Dwalin asked.

Ori’s head shot up and he nodded quickly, that was another disadvantage of his pregnancy, he was hungry all the time but since the whole kingdom was still low on food it was difficult to get extra portions to feed himself and the baby but Dwalin always made sure he had a good amount of food and if he still complained that he was hungry Dwalin would always share his food.

“What do ye’ want to eat?” Dwalin asked as they reached the dining halls.

“I’ll just grab anything.” Ori said and that’s what he did, he got his rationed sized portions of everything from bacon slices to jam and if there wasn’t a ban on seconds he would certainly go up.

“There’s the happy couple.” Thorin said as they approached the large oak table. “How’s the baby cooking?”

“Thorin? Go home yer drunk.” Dwalin growled as he pulled Ori’s seat out for him.

“I'm not drunk!” Thorin cried with a fake offended look before he grinned and added. “Not yet anyway.”

Dwalin chuckled slightly and sat down next to Ori, He tucked a braid behind Ori’s ear but Ori didn’t notice he was already grabbing spponfuls of food.

“So how’s Dwalin Junior?” Thorin asked taking a bite of meat.

“Ye’ know, I think I liked ye’ better when ye’ were on deaths door.” Dwalin growled.

“The baby’s fine Thorin, I wouldn’t start naming it just yet though.” Ori said with a giggle. “We don’t know what it’s going to be yet.”

“It’s obviously going to be a boy.” Dwalin said with a grin. “A strong warrior lad, like me, but he’ll be clever, just like you.”

Ori hummed in agreement and pressed his lips softly against Dwalin’s and Thorin made a choking sound.

“Someone fetch me a bucket, I think I’m going to be sick.” Thorin gagged and Dwalin kicked him in the shin. “What if it’s a girl?”

“Then she will be creative and clever, like me, but will have Dwalin’s amazing strength.” Ori said as he shuffled closer under Dwalin’s arm and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

“Oh for durin’s sake.” Thorin grumbled before taking a long swig of ale.

Dwalin chuckled and rested one hand around Ori’s hips and the other one rubbing soothingly over Ori’s middle, Ori hummed happily and ate more of the food in front of him before Dwalin pushed his plate in front of Ori’s as well.

“No Dwalin, I can’t eat all of your serving.” Ori protested. “You need to keep up your strength for the upkeep of-”

“I’m fine,” Dwalin reassured. “I’m not the one eating for two.”

Dwalin rubbed his hand over Ori’s middle again and moved his plate closer towards the small dwarf.

“Ori there you are!” A voice called from behind them.

Ori looked over his shoulder to see his two elder brothers, walking towards the table, Ori smiled widely at them but stopped when he felt Dwalin quickly remove his hand from his middle and turned back to Dwalin with an apologetic look written across his face.

“Dwalin.” Nori and Dori said coldly as they sat across the table from the couple, Dwalin nodded at the brothers in return and shuffled awkwardly in his seat before Ori reached for the cookies that were scattered across his plate.

“Hungry Ori?” Nori asked with a chuckle.

“Yes, very much so.” Ori mumbled around a mouth full of cookies but then he felt the familiar sickness swelling in his core and he felt an ache in his lower back.

Ori reached under the table and gave Dwalin’s thigh a hard squeeze to alert him like he did every time he felt the sickness, Dwalin winced slightly but he got the message, loud and clear, he had to get Ori out of the hall, and quick.

“Ori? Are you feeling okay?” Dori asked. “You look a bit pale.”

“I-I’m fine.” Ori lied feeling the sickness.

“Oh, Dwalin, Ori.” Thorin said suddenly obviously sensing something was wrong. “I need you to help me with… shifting some weapons from the armoury.”

“Yes, yes okay.” Dwalin said before lifting Ori from the bench and taking some of the food from the plates and moving quickly out of the dining hall.

“I’ll see you later.” Ori mumbled weakly to his brothers before being all but carried out of the large hall.

“Ori!?” His brothers called after him.

Ori scurried out of the hall with Dwalin and Thorin quick to follow before he leaned against a large stone wall outside of the hall and took in deep steady breaths.

“Ori?” Dwalin said voice drenched with worry. “It’s okay, it’s fine.”

Dwalin rubbed Ori’s small lower back and tried to sooth the small dwarf, Ori took in deeper breaths before he bent over slightly and felt the illness wrap inside him.

“Ori!?” Two voices shouted in unison, Ori looked up and saw Dori and Nori quickly running up towards him and he groaned as he held his sore back.

“What did you do to him!?” Nori snapped as he pulled Dwalin’s hand away and held a knife under his throat.

“Nori, for goodness sake.” Ori said weakly as Dori tried to rub his back like Dwalin was doing no more than a moment ago.

“I knew something was wrong!” Dori cried giving Dwalin a harsh look. “Ori, Ori what is it? What’s wrong? How are you feeling?”

“It’s nothing,” Ori lied. “I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Nori snapped at Dwalin as he pushed the blade closer to Dwalin’s throat.

“He’s-I-We-” Dwalin stuttered.

“I’m pregnant!” Ori cried out as he rubbed his aching back muscles.

Dori’s hand froze and Nori turned back to look at his younger brother but kept the knife under Dwalin’s throat, Dwalin growled at the brothers and looked down sadly at his small dwarf, his Ori, crouching over in pain.

“Seriously?” Nori asked letting a small trail of Dwalin’s blood run down his knife.

“Yes.” Dwalin snapped before grabbing Nori’s wrist and pulling the blade away from his throat.

“And… you-you’re the one who…” Nori stuttered at Dwalin.

“Of course.” Ori grumbled.

“That’s it. You’re dead!” Nori growled before jumping on Dwalin and punching him in the chest and stomach.

“Nori!” Dori snapped and pulled his younger brother off the guard by the scruff of his shirt. “Enough!”

Nori flew his fists in mid-air as he tried to beat the dwarf who dared to lay down with his brother before the appropriate time, and made him pregnant because of it. Ori rested a hand on Nori’s arm and tried to calm him; Nori instantly froze and looked down at his younger brother.

“How long?” Nori asked and Dori turned to look at his youngest brother as well.

“Two months.” Ori mumbled.

“And you didn’t think to t-” Dori started.

“I was going to tell you, just not yet.” Ori mumbled.

“Then when?” Dori asked.

“I don’t know, when I knew you two wouldn’t flip out.” Ori mumbled with a small smile.

“We were obviously going to flip out at any time, Ori.” Nori commented with a small chuckle. “We’re your brothers.”

“I know.” Ori sighed.

“But, we will also help you.” Dori continued.

“Really?” Dwalin asked.

“Of course.” Nori snapped. “He’s our baby brother.”

Nori and Dori quickly sandwiched Ori in a tight hug and Ori giggled as he held tightly onto his brothers. Dwalin stood at the side smiling slightly before Thorin patted him on the shoulder.

“I wasn’t joking about the armoury.” Thorin stated trying not to break up the sweet scene playing out in front of them.

Dwalin chuckled before turning to Thorin.

“Alright, let’s go.” Dwalin said before following his king into the armoury, leaving his Ori in the loving arms of his brothers.

\----

Dwalin came back to their chambers later that evening, tired, dirty and cursing Thorin under his breath, he walked into the bedroom to find Ori was curled up on the bed with hair slightly wet but feathery and soft at the same time.

Dwalin sighed deeply and dropped his heavy weapons bag onto the floor with a loud crash which made Ori jump and eyes shoot open immediately.

“Dwalin,” Ori said with a sleep thick voice. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I can see that.” Dwalin said as Ori yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

Ori hummed in agreement and beckoned for Dwalin to come closer.

“How was yer day with yer brothers?” Dwalin asked as he pulled off his boots and prepared for bed.

“It was good actually,” Ori said with another yawn. “We went to Dori’s and had lots of tea and cookies.”

“Cookies?” Dwalin asked suddenly interested in Ori’s story.

Ori giggled and pulled a small package out of the bedside table.

“I brought you some, if you want some.” Ori said waving the package in front of Dwalin temptingly.

Dwalin chuckled and quickly snuck under the covers before he grabbed the package and climbed on top of Ori, keeping his weight off his swollen middle, Dwalin ripped open the package and quickly pulled out the golden baked cookies before shoving it into his mouth.

“Hungry?” Ori said as he ran his fingers over Dwalin’s shoulder and chest.

Dwalin nodded and gave a muffled ‘yes’ in reply.

“Do ye’ want one?” Dwalin said as he passed over a cookie.

“No, I’m fine.” Ori reassured.

“Ye’ sure? Is junior not hungry?” Dwalin asked as he rubbed Ori’s slightly swollen middle.

“No, he _or_ she is fine.” Ori reassured.

Dwalin grumbled and pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s jaw before putting the cookies on the table and flipping onto his side before Ori snuggled up into his chest.

“Dwalin?” Ori asked through the darkness.

“Yes Ori?” Dwalin asked cuddling the small dwarf closer.

“Do you think they have any chips in the dining hall?” Ori asked licking his lips.

Dwalin laughed loudly and cuddled closer to Ori.

“I’ll ask in the morning.” Dwalin promised before both dwarves fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So yes, sorry for the craptastic quality, Tell me what you think x)


	3. Names and Quests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kili and Fili! Then suddenly SADNESS. (Bit of bad language too *naughty naughty*)

**….1 month later….**

Ori hummed to himself as he laid back on the large comfy bed and tapped his fingers lightly over his bump, he had sent Dwalin out earlier with a long list of food that he wanted from chips to bread and everything in between but the warrior dwarf had not returned and Ori was getting increasingly hungry but his worries faded when he heard footsteps walking quickly up the hallway, Ori sat up on the bed and looked towards the large oak doors before the twin durin’s suddenly burst through.

“Hey Ori!” Kili called as he jumped on the bed next to Ori. “I heard you’re having a baby.”

“Kili, you twat. You can obviously see he’s up the duff.” Fili said with a chuckle as he jumped onto the end of the bed.

“What are you two doing in here?” Ori asked as he leaned against the beds large wooden head board.

“We wanted to see you.” Kili said with a pout. “The throne rooms are so boring.”

“And we wanted to talk about baby names.” Fili said with a shrug.

“I’m only three months in.” Ori said as he carefully got off the bed and waddled towards the book shelf in the corner of the room.

“Exactly!” Kili squawked as he jumped up onto the bed. “The perfect time for name choosing.”

Ori rolled his eyes and Kili continued.

“You know what a good name is? Kili.” Kili said with a grin. “It could be used for a boy _or_ a girl!”

“Kili is a stupid name.” Fili said. “You know what a _really_ good name is? Fili!”

“Oh for durin’s sake.” Ori said rubbing a hand over his expanding middle.

“Durin! That’s a good name too, very good blood line, very _attractive_ blood line.” Fili said with a dimpled grin.

“Kili Fundinson.” Kili said making a dramatic hand gesture. “Has a nice ring to it.”

“You know, Dwalin’s not going to be happy when he finds you in here.” Ori said as he sorted his book shelf, not looking back at the dwarves sat on his and Dwalin’s shared bed, arguing over names for _their_ baby.

“Me and Kili have a natural sense of stealth.” Fili said with a laugh. “He won’t even know we were here.”

The door suddenly swung open and in walked Dwalin, arms laden with food, he saw Fili and Kili instantly, so much for natural stealth, Ori thought with a snigger.

“What are ye’ boys doing in here!” Dwalin snapped as he slammed the bowls down on the large wooden table in the centre of the warm chamber room.

“W-we, we’re not here.” Kili said awkwardly. “You’re in a dream.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes and grabbed the boys by the scruffs of their shirts and dragged them towards the large open door.

“Just think about our little talk Ori!” Kili called over his shoulder.

“I will.” Ori lied as he picked up some of the food from the many bowls.

Dwalin threw the princelings out the door and slammed it behind them before turning to Ori who was already eating small handfuls of food.

“What’d they want?” Dwalin asked as he pulled his axes off his back.

“They wanted to discuss baby names.” Ori replied before eating a handful of salty chips.

“The nerve of those dwarfling’s!” Dwalin growled as he dropped down onto the bed. “I will clip their beards for this… well the little scraps of fur they call beards anyway.”

“Oh Dwalin, they were only joking.” Ori said as he waddled over to the edge of the bed and scratched lightly at Dwalin’s beard, which he knew always calmed Dwalin down.

Dwalin grumbled something under his breath before reaching over and pulling Ori closer to the edge of the bed by his slim waist.

“And how is junior today?” Dwalin asked as he pressed a gentle kiss to Ori’s swollen belly.

Ori giggled slightly and scratched at the hair around the sides of Dwalin’s head before replying.

“He’s, she’s, It's fine,” Ori sighed as Dwalin rubbed his hand soothingly over the bump. “I have an appointment with Oin today, if you want to join me?”

Dwalin looked at Ori with a sorry expression before replying.

“Sorry love, I can’t, me and Thorin have some renovation plans to go over.” Dwalin said sadly. “If I could ye' know-”

“It’s fine Dwalin.” Ori reassured as he pressed his lips lightly against the large dwarfs. “I understand.”

“Oh Ori,” Dwalin sighed as he pulled the small dwarf closer. “What on middle earth did I do to deserve ye’? Both of ye’.” Dwalin rubbed a large hand over Ori’s middle and pressed another gentle kiss there.

“I hope that’s a compliment?” Ori said with a giggle.

“Of course.” Dwalin replied with a large grin. “Now, go eat some food.”

“Where did you get all of it?” Ori asked as he picked up some bacon slices.

“I borrowed it…” Dwalin replied.

“Borrowed?” Ori questioned as he had a memory of his brother Nori always ‘borrowing’ things and then being thrown into jail.

“Yes, from Thorin’s private stocks.” Dwalin said with a smug grin.

“Private stocks!? And he let you?” Ori asked giving Dwalin a suspicious look.

“What he don’t know, won’t kill him.” Dwalin said with a chuckle.

“Dwalin!” Ori said as he smacked Dwalin in the arm, Dwalin chuckled and lifted Ori up by his hips before rolling the small dwarf under him and pressed soft kisses down his neck and chest.

“No, No Dwalin. I need to go to my appointment.” Ori said with a giggle.

“I think the baby would disagree.” Dwalin mumbled as he rolled up Ori’s large shirt and pressed soft kisses to Ori’s pale, swollen stomach.

“Don’t use the baby as an excuse.” Ori said pulling Dwalin’s shoulders up and pressed his lips fiercely against the larger dwarfs.

Dwalin hummed and ran his hands through Ori’s soft hair before he pressed up against the bed and allowed Ori to wriggle out from under him.

Ori pressed a quick kiss to Dwalin’s jaw before he pulled on his leather bag and walked quickly down to the medic tents.

\----

“So, how is the morning sickness?” Oin asked as he ran his trumpet over Ori’s expanding  middle.

“It’s getting much better.” Ori said with a smile.

“That’s good,” Oin said with a nod. “And the back aches.”

“Clearing up just as quickly as the morning sickness.” Ori replied.

“Brilliant Ori, you are making tremendous progression.” Oin said as he lifted the cold ear trumpet away.

Ori smiled brightly and ran a hand over his stomach soothingly.

“And how’s Dwalin finding all this?” Oin asked.

“He’s doing well.” Ori said with a grin.

“See, I told ya’ lad.” Oin said. “Pregnancy brings out all the protective but gentle nature in the fathering dwarf.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Ori replied.

“We’ve all noticed.” A voice said from the door.

Ori looked up and saw the hobbit and his brothers stood in the doorway, he quickly pulled his shirt over his belly and Oin excused himself leaving the three dwarves and the hobbit  inside the comfy medic room.

“Is Dwalin not with you?” Ori asked scanning the area around the small group

“No, he’s not sorry.” Bilbo replied with an apologetic smile.

 “Oh, I had hoped that he was finished with the renovation plans with Thorin.” Ori sighed.

“Why do you think we’re here?” Nori said jumping up on the medic bed next to Ori.

“He sent you?” Ori asked with wide eyes.

“Of course, since he’s going to be le-” Nori started but Dori jabbed him hard in the ribs.

“What do you mean?-” Ori started but Dori cut him off.

“He’s going to be late, very late tonight.” Dori said quickly. “So we came here to comfort you in his place.”

“Well, thank you.” Ori said with a large smile. “All of you, but I’m all finished now, do you think we could go get some food?”

“Dwalin told us you’d be hungry.” Bilbo said with a chuckle before helping Ori up from the table and walked him out the door with his brothers quick to follow.

\----

Dwalin leaned on the balcony, watching as Ori appeared from the medic tent with a large smile on his face as Bilbo helped him across the market, he growled when Ori took Bilbo’s hand and rested it on his swollen middle, Bilbo laughed loudly and rubbed _his_ Ori’s belly before continuing across the market and Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the hobbit, hoping from this distance he could burn the hobbit’s face off (or at least the hair from his feet) Dwalin continued to growl and was tempted to jump down from the balcony and punch the hobbit in the face before taking Ori back to their chambers and keep him there in his arms before going out to beat any dwarf (or hobbit!) who dared to look at Ori like he was a ripe piece of fruit, but his tempting thoughts were interrupted by an obvious cough.

“If you are quite done.” Thorin said as he laid out some maps.

“Only if yer little hairy footed boyfriend is quite done.” Dwalin growled in reply.

Thorin rolled his eyes and didn’t respond to Dwalin’s snipe.

“They do say pregnancy brings out possessiveness in dwarves.” Thorin grumbled.

“I’m not being possessive. I’m just being cautious.” Dwalin growled in response before turning to look back over the balcony.

“When has Bilbo ever been a threat?” Thorin said with a chuckle.

“He’s not.” Dwalin growled with a snort.

Thorin rolled his eyes again.

“Now get back over here before you attempt to jump off the balcony and claim Ori in the middle of the market like some deranged beast.” Thorin said with a chuckle.

“Right in front of his brothers as well.” Dwalin added with a chuckle.

“They’d probably rip your balls off where they dangle.” Thorin replied almost close to tears with laughter.

“Alright, alright.” Dwalin said sitting down on a chair next to Thorin. “Now, what did ye’ want to discuss about this _quest_ ye’want to send me on?”

“It’ll only take you a month.” Thorin reassured shrugging off Dwalin’s question. “You’ve been on longer.”

“Not while my one is pregnant I haven’t.” Dwalin grumbled.

“He’s only three months in-” Thorin said with a shrug.

“How did ye’ know it was only three months?” Dwalin snapped.

“ _Um_ - _uh_ \- you told me the other day…” Thorin tried.

“I did no such thing.” Dwalin growled. “Those beardless nephews of yers told ye’!”

“Maybe…” Thorin said trying to seem mysterious.

“Why were they in my chambers this mornin’ anyway.” Dwalin growled.

“They just wanted to check on Ori.” Thorin said simply.

“My arse.” Dwalin snapped.

“This is not about them anyway, this is about your quest.” Thorin stated unfolding a large map.

“I ain’t goin’ on no quest!” Dwalin protested. “Not unless I know Ori and the baby will be safe, and that won’t happen until the kingdom is renovated.”

“Oh for durin’s sake,” Thorin grumbled. “You can’t baby proof the whole damn kingdom.”

“I can try.” Dwalin growled.

“Dwalin, this quest will take you a month, tops.” Thorin stated.

“A month of Ori’s pregnancy.” Dwalin growled. “If it’s so important why don’t ye’ do it?”

Thorin lifted his bandaged arm and raised his eyebrows in one swift movement; Dwalin rolled his eyes, if Thorin didn’t stop whining about his broken arm he would break the other arm as well.

“It’s only a small trip.” Thorin reassured after a moment of silence.

“Then why don’t ye’ get someone else to do it.” Dwalin grumbled.

“Because I know you will get it done quickly,” Thorin replied with a slight smile. “ and because you have extra reasons to get back quickly.”

“So, I travel back to the grey mountains,” Dwalin started running over the plan. “Gather the food supplies and get back, then ye’ will leave me in peace.”

“Yes, I’ll even throw in a change of baby clothes.” Thorin said with a grin, which made Dwalin want to punch him in the face.

“Fine.” Dwalin growled.

\----

Ori hummed to himself as he folded Dwalin’s clothes against his bump and placed them in the large wooden drawers at the end of the room, when the door suddenly slowly creaked open and in walked a stressed looking Dwalin.

“Dwalin?” Ori said as he waddled over to Dwalin and caressed his cheek. “Are you alright?”

Dwalin looked up at him and his face changed instantly to a smile.

“Yeah, yes, I-I’m fine.” Dwalin lied, he knew Ori could probably see through it but the small dwarf didn’t say anything.

“Sit down.” Ori said softly before pulling off Dwalin’s shirt and sitting him on the bed.

Dwalin groaned and rubbed the back of his neck before Ori climbed behind him and rubbed his stress tense muscles.

“You can’t lie to me Dwalin.” Ori said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dwalin lied again as he pushed back into Ori’s soothing hands.

“You sure?” Ori whispered against Dwalin’s ear as he ran his hands over his shoulders and down his chest.

“I- if I had to…go, for a while, what would ye’ do?” Dwalin asked trying to ignore the soft hands running down his firm chest.

Ori’s hands stopped and he looked at Dwalin with a furrowed brow.

“I’d miss you terribly.” Ori replied truthfully.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Dwalin grumbled.

“You think if you went off I would go off with another dwarf?” Ori asked.

“No, I think another dwarf would try to go off with ye’.” Dwalin grumbled running his fingertips over his knuckles and pouting slightly until Ori made a small sweet laugh.

“Oh Dwalin,” Ori said before pressing his lips to Dwalin’s shoulder and neck. “You think someone will try to steal me?”

“No.” Dwalin lied.

“I promise I won’t fall into the arms of another dwarf.” Ori said with a giggle. “Just as long as you stay safe.”

“Ye’ better not go off.” Dwalin stated. “Yer mine Ori and I love ye’.”

“I love you too.” Ori whispered against his shoulder and wrapped his arms securely around Dwalin’s thick torso as he kissed down his back.

Dwalin chuckled slightly and waited until Ori was done before turning around and pressing gentle kisses to Ori’s lip and climbing under the covers before Ori followed and cuddled into Dwalin’s chest before mumbling a sleepy “Goodnight Dwalin.” Before falling soundly into sleep.

Dwalin stayed up a little long watching the dwarf tucked under his arms and feeling the warm bump pressed up against his flat stomach, he promised Thorin he would be at the gate by ten, but fuck him. Dwalin loved this; he had done this many times during these past months just watching the smaller dwarf curl against his chest and rub a soothing hand over the dwarfs beautiful bump.

Dwalin sighed and pulled himself away from Ori’s soft grip and he quickly pulled on his armour before pressing a soft kiss to Ori’s forehead and breathed a quick “I love you” against his soft hair before lowering his head to the bump and pressing another small kiss to the middle of the swollen middle and whispered another ‘I love you’. He quickly pulled away knowing that if he stayed any longer he would not be able to go, he looked back at his growing family a final time before walking out of the chamber doors, trying to keep his tears to a minimum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Ouch* Tell me what you think x)


	4. A chain of silver and jade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin send letters to each other while Dwalin's away, Fili and Kili are hooligans and Dis... Dis is Dis.

**….1 month later….**

_Dearest Ori,_

_We have finally set up camp in the grey mountains, after a whole month of travelling (Thorin is a dead dwarf when I return). We are gathering our supplies and then returning to the lonely mountain._

_I miss you terribly Ori, I miss having you by my side in the night (That side still better be empty!) and I miss running my hand over your beautiful bump (Mine better be the only hand to rest there!). I know I sound like Dori with all my worrying but I can’t help it, I miss you and I love you Ori. Tell the baby Ada loves him **or** her and make sure you both stay fed and warm._

_All my love,_

_Dwalin x_

_(Tell Thorin Dis is returning to the mountain, And I’ve told her **everything**. oh the look on his face will be priceless, draw me a picture of it!)_

Ori smiled as he re-read the letter before dipping his quill into the dark ink pot and writing his own letter on a small piece of paper as he rubbed his hand over his expanding bump.

_My dear Dwalin,_

_That is wonderful news to hear you are going to be returning to me soon, don’t worry my love, the space is still empty for you and so is the bump for your gentle hand, Oin has already explained to me that fathering dwarves always become protective, you are not worrying me at all and you definitely do not sound like my brother, The baby already knows you love him (or her) and make sure you stay safe too._

_All my love forever and always,_

_Ori x_

_(And I will inform Thorin immediately.)_

Ori folded the paper and tucked it into an envelope before lifting himself up from his desk and waddling down to the main halls.

\----

“I need you to take this letter to the grey mountains please, to Mister Dwalin Fundin.” Ori said to the letter runner before passing him a gold coin.

“Straight away Ori.” The dwarf said before putting the letter into his leather bag.

“Thank you.” Ori said with a grin before waddling down to the food hall, only to be pounced on by Fili and Kili.

“Hey Ori!” Kili said gripping onto his arm. “Need any help?”

“Ori!” Fili said with a dimpled grin. “Want anything to eat?”

Ori furrowed his brow at the pair and pushed passed them as he walked towards his familiar chair.

“Alright, what do you two want?” Ori said as he sat down at the table and Fili and Kili jumped up to sit on the table either side of him.

“We don’t want anything!” Kili said with a faked shocked expression. “We are rather offended that you would suggest such a thing.”

“Yes, very offended.” Fili said putting a hand over his chest in an innocent gesture.

“Sorry.” Ori mumbled even though he didn't really mean it, Dori had taught him well.

“We’ll accept your apology….” Kili said before adding. “If you name the baby after us!”

“No.” Ori said simply as he rolled his eyes.

“But Ori-” Kili whined.

“I said no.” Ori said trying to hide his laughter as he looked at the pouting dwarves.

“FilKi is a great name!” Fili said with a dimpled grin.

“I thought we agreed KilFi.” Kili whispered to his brother hoping Ori didn’t hear.

“I’m not naming the baby after either of you.” Ori said with a giggle before lifting himself from the chair and walking over to the food service, before Kili snatched the plate from him and served up a large amount of food.

“You sure there is nothing we could do to change your mind?” Kili asked wiggling his eyebrows which made Ori snort and take the plate back from him.

“Quite sure.” Ori said before returning to his table with his plate pilled with food and the pouting princelings behind him.

“Clear of ya’ scavengers.” Nori snapped shooing the boys away. “It’s a good thing Dwalin’s not here, he’d tan your hides.”

Fili and Kili laughed and sat down at the end of the table next to Bofur and Balin.

“Dwalin doesn’t scare us.” Fili said lifting his head cockily.

“You sure about that?” Thorin asked raising an eyebrow at his nephews.

Fili and Kili swapped a panicked look and Fili lowered his head.

“Well, not much anyway.” Fili grumbled and the table roared with laughter.

“Oh Thorin!” Ori said as the laughter started to settle. “Dwalin wrote to me.”

“Did he now?” Thorin asked taking a quick chug from his ale. “And what did he say?”

“Dis will be returning to Erebor with the rest of the dwarves.” Ori said with a small smile as Thorin choked on his beer with a slight cough as Kili and Fili cheered at the other end of the table.

“Mother’s returning!” Kili wailed as a pained expression crossed Thorin’s face, looking just like Kili and Fili’s faces a few moments ago.

“What else did he write?” Thorin asked turning slightly pale.

“That he told Dis _everything_.” Ori replied.

“Eve- Everything, Not about the battle though… Right?” Thorin choked.

“Especially about the battle.” Ori added with a grin.

“Dwalin is dead when I next see him.” Thorin growled under his breath.

“He speaks the same fate for you Thorin.” Ori said before shovelling a large spoonful of stew into his mouth.

The table was once again in an uproar of laughter and Thorin was cringing slightly and resting his head on the table like a tempered dwafling.

“I’m sure you will be left with some dignity, uncle.” Fili called from the end of the table over the crowds of laughter and Thorin lifted his head and shot his eldest nephew a deadly glare before flipping him a rude hand gesture.

\----

Dwalin held the small note in his hand and read to himself as he waited for the grey mountain dwarves to prepare the packs, not like they’ve had a month to prepare, Dwalin thought bitterly to himself as he re-read Ori’s letter and felt comfort come to him as he thought of Ori sat at his large oak desk, caressing his bump and quickly scribbling out the note, Dwalin smiled to himself, he was so distracted by his sweet thoughts that he didn’t notice the flaps of the tent flutter and a dwarf walk in behind him.

“What ya’ reading?” A sharp voice asked and Dwalin jumped up from his chair and hid the note behind his back as he glared at Dis, who was glaring back at him and had her arms folded firmly against her chest.

“Fuckin- Dis, ye’ almost gave me a heart attack.” Dwalin growled as he gripped his chest with his free hand dramatically.

“Oh get over it Dwalin, Ya’ haven’t answered my question,” Dis said with a grin. “What are ya’ reading?”

“Nothing.” Dwalin grumbled as he held the note tightly.

“So it’s from a lover then.” Dis said with a steady grin.

“It’s none of yer damn business, Dis.” Dwalin growled before turning back to his own pack, Dis snapped forward quickly and grabbed the note from Dwalin’s clenched hand.

“Give that back!” Dwalin snapped but Dis pushed a hand in his face and read the letter aloud in a deep north accent, obviously trying to mimic Dwalin.

“My dear Dwalin, That is wonderful news to hear you are going to be returning to me soon, don’t worry my love, the space is still empty for you and so is the bump for your gentle hand...” Dis paused for a second before reading the second part and continuing her appalling accent.

“Fathering dwarves always become protective” Dis looked at the letter with wide eyes and Dwalin attempted to snatch it from her hands again, only to fall face first on the hard wooden floor as Dis removed her hand from his face and walked quickly away as she continued to read but now returning to her normal voice.

“The baby already knows you love him or her.” She said with a shocked expression. “All my love forever and always, Ori.”

She paused and re-read the letter with a large grin on her face before she ran to Dwalin and squished his cheeks with her small hands.

“Oh Dwalin! You’re going to be a daddy!” She squealed as she read the letter over and over again.

“Yes, yes I know.” Dwalin grumbled pulling her hands harshly from his cheeks.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Dis said punching him in the arm.

“I didn’t think ye’d be interested.” Dwalin grumbled rubbing his most likely bruised arm.

“Not interested!? Dwalin this will be the first baby born in the mountain for decades and to make it even better, it’s going to be your baby!” Dis said excitedly.

“Yes I know.” Dwalin mumbled snatching the letter back from Dis and tucking it into his belt bag.

“This is great! Who’s Ori? Where did you meet? How far along is he? Is the baby a boy? Is it a girl? Have you-” Dis started rattling off.

“Dis, Dis, slow down, for mahal’s sake.” Dwalin growled.

“Fine.” Dis sighed. “How far along is he?”

“He is four months in.” Dwalin replied as he pulled his weapons over his shoulders.

“What the hell are ya’ doing out here then!? Ya’ should be able to feel the baby kicking, soon!” Dis said with a furrowed.

“Thank yer brother for that one.” Dwalin grumbled and Dis cracked her knuckles.

“Oh, I will.” She growled. “I’ll thank him plenty, It is shameful for ya’ to miss out on baby bump bonding time.”

Dwalin snorted.

“I could have been back, ten days ago if the dwarves got their arses into gear.” Dwalin grumbled and Dis gave him a fierce grin.

“I can fix that for ya’ as well.” Dis said before slinking out of the tent.

Dwalin felt slightly worried and that worry increased when he heard something almost like a roar outside his tent, he quickly flicked the tent door open and saw Dis gripping the front of a large dwarf guards shirt and pulling him down to her level.

“I don’t care if ya’r not ready! I have a baby bump to see.” Dis snapped at the dwarf and the dwarf mumbled something, looking close to tears.

“Baby bump! Dwalin Fundin’s love is having a child and I’m sure as hell ain’t missing it! You got that?” Dis growled at the guard before letting the dwarf go and watching him run to the large group of dwarves gathering food, he barked orders at the dwarves and the dwarves quickly ran to gather the supplies and push them all into carts, Dwalin chuckled slightly from his tent door and Dis gave him a thumbs up and a wink before skipping off towards the scattering dwarves.

Dwalin quickly ran back inside his tent and opened the small drawer by his mat bed and pulled out everything inside, The portrait of Ori and his bump (that Ori had sketched of himself while he sat in front of the mirror) a small silver and jade chain he had brought in the mountains for his baby’s birth and a small and large gold and silver entwined ring, he planned on giving the smaller to Ori the moment he got back to Erebor so they could  finally finish their courting and finally be recognized as one, in the eyes of everyone. Then they could work on their family, Ori and Dwalin had discussed their growing family from letters back and forth while Dwalin was on his quest, they had concluded that they both wanted a good sized family, enough children for them to love without feeling overwhelmed, Dwalin had thought about six dwarfling’s would be enough, but he could practically hear Ori’s laughter and after many moons of letter arguing they had finally agreed on four (With a possibility of more in the future, Dwalin said to himself.)

Dwalin grinned to himself and tucked his small presents into his pockets and walking back out of the tent to see Dis smiling at him and folding her arms across her chest before she spoke.

“Ready to go home?” Dis asked with a grin.

“I’m more than ready.” Dwalin stated before both dwarves raced to the carts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Huzzah for Dis, she gets shit done. Tell me what you think x)


	5. Baby bumps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves finally get back from the grey mountains and Dwalin gets excited!

**…1 month later….**

Ori sighed to himself as he knitted a small pair of socks and ran a hand over his large bump, Dwalin hadn’t sent him a letter in weeks and he was starting to get awfully worried about the warrior even though he shouldn’t have been, Dwalin was strong and fierce but that still couldn’t make its way into Ori’s panicked mind, The door to his chambers suddenly swung open and in walked- a small hobbit.

“Morning Ori.” Bilbo said as he rested a large tray of food onto the bed in the middle of the room.

“Morning Bilbo.” Ori replied with a yawn before putting down his knitting and waddling over to the food on his bed. “Have you heard anything from Dwalin?”

“Afraid not.” Bilbo said with a sorry smile.

“It’s fine.” Ori mumbled sadly as he grabbed some chips.

“Ori, I know you miss him terribly, but he’ll show up, you’ll see.” Bilbo said giving Ori’s cheek a quick caress in reassurance.

Ori nodded, to himself more than Bilbo, and watched as the hobbit scurried out of the room, Ori let out a deep sigh once the door was softly shut and laid down on the bed before grabbing his knitting and continuing his stitch.

\----

“Look you can already see the mountain!” Dis said excitedly as she pointed to the rocky shadow in the distant.

Dwalin looked up from the prints he was reading and gave an unimpressed hum before looking back down at the papers in his hands.

“Mahal’s sake Dwalin, talk to me.” Dis said with an eye roll.

“Hm, yeah that’s great Dis.” Dwalin mumbled not looking up from his plans.

Dis grumbled something under her breath before snatching the plans from Dwalin’s hands.

“Oi! Give that back ye’ little-” Dwalin snapped reaching for Dis but stopped when Dis made a cooing sound at the papers.

“You’re building the baby’s crib yourself?” Dis asked as she looked over the adorable designs of a small baby’s bed made of polished stone and luxuriously soft looking furs and cloths.

“Yes, My pa’ made mine, so I’ll make one for my child.” Dwalin growled before snatching the plans back and cursing the princess under his breath.

“Aw that’s so sweet!” Dis gushed and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“Aw, come here.” Dis said stretching out her arms and expecting a hug but Dwalin just growled and grumbled under his breath before quickly running up the line of carts, as far away from the cuddly princess as he could get.

\----

“Ori! Come help me!” Nori called to his youngest brother.

Ori lifted himself up carefully from his seat and followed his eldest brothers calls and soon waddled into the large throne room to find his star haired brother trying to lift a large Orc axe from the ground.

“Come help me lift this.” Nori said beckoning his brother closer before Dori suddenly appeared.

“Nori you-you- melonhead, Ori is pregnant, he can’t lift heavy things because it can cause strain on the baby.” Dori said with almost scary accuracy.

Ori raised an eyebrow at his eldest brother and Dori just waved off his confused look.

“I’ve been talking to Oin.” Dori said with a shrug.  “Come to think of it, you should go have a talk to him too.”

“Later, I’m busy right now.” Ori said as he grabbed a cookie from a passing servants tray.

“The baby is going to be very unhealthy if you keep doing that.” Dori said gesturing to his younger brother.

“Doing what?” Ori asked as he took a large bite out of the cookie.

“Eating such rubbish.” Dori said taking the cookie from Ori’s hand and making Ori let out a pathetic squeak.

“For mahal’s sake Dori, let the kid eat what he wants.” Nori grumbled as he continued to try to lift the large axe.

Dori rolled his eyes before passing Ori back his cookie with a reserved sigh.

“Well, back to work.” Ori said before toasting the cookie towards his brothers and waddling away.

“What work? If you can work you can lift this axe ya’ lazy-” Nori started to grumble.

“Nori! Language.” Dori reminded, Oin had told him that at this time during the dwarfs pregnancy the baby would be able to hear and kick (The kicking hadn’t really happened yet, Dori put it down to the baby being shy like Ori was), and since the baby could hear Dori certainly didn’t want his first nephew or niece to be as foul mouthed as Nori.

“I was going to say sod.” Nori growled and Ori giggled.

“I’m knitting Nori, not doing manual labour.” Ori said with another giggle.

“What’d ya’ knit?” Nori asked giving up on the axe.

“These.” Ori said as he pulled the small lavender socks from his pocket and showed them to his elder brothers, Dori squawked and his eyes seemed to light up but Nori shrugged and looked over towards some lady dwarves and strutted across to them, Ori watched and giggled as the lady dwarves laughed at his brother and swarmed away in a flurry of skirts and giggles and Ori could swear he saw the spike in the middle of Nori’s hair fall flat in defeat.

“Oh Ori, they are adorable!” Dori said which pulled him away from watching his other brother strike out.

“You think so?” Ori asked as Dori took the small socks from his hands and examined them before smiling and nodding.

“I know so, your skills are improving very much so Ori.” Dori said as he handed Ori back the socks and wrapped his brother in a tight embrace but being wary of the bump.

“Uncle! Uncle the dwarves approach!” Fili called as he jumped down from the balcony above the throne room hall with Kili quick to follow as he landed on top of his brother with a loud thud and a laugh.

“Open the doors!” Thorin called and the doors were slowly pulled open before a swarm of dwarves from the grey mountains entered.

Many of them walked quickly to the throne in the middle of the room to praise their king and new leader, Thorin sat proudly on the golden throne with his head held high and Bilbo at his side, some of the dwarves stayed in a large group and soon the volume picked up as the company began to reconnect with the loved ones they had left in the grey mountains, Ori watched as Bombur was soon surrounded by a flock of chubby read headed children and a stout brown haired lady and Gloin was soon picking up his son and throwing him gently in the air, much to the small dwarves protests and squeaks of “No one tosses a dwarf!” The small dwarf said to try to make his Ada stop, But Ori’s eyes soon left them to search for his one and child giver.

“Dwalin! Dwalin!” Ori called as he waddled through the crowd holding onto his bump as he did as cheerful, drunken dwarves knocked into him.

“Sorry!” The dwarves called at him but Ori ignored their apologies.

“Dwalin!” Ori called again before stopping in the middle of the room and spinning around to see if he could catch a glimpse of his love, but Ori saw nothing and sighed before he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

Ori spun around quickly and was met with the familiar sight of a firm chest and large muscles ripping through armour.

“Hello.” Dwalin grumbled before Ori lunged at him and grabbed the back of his large tattooed neck before pushing his lips onto Dwalin’s, it was a surreal moment of easy movements and tongue meeting in the middle like this was the last breath they were ever going to take.

Dwalin growled happily and rested his hand’s firmly on Ori’s bumps, By gods how he missed this, just Ori being his beautiful, delectable, adorable and just, oh gods, Dwalin thought to himself as he ran his hands around to Ori’s back and pulled him impossibly closer, until someone at the side of them cleared their throat in an obvious way.

“And you must be Ori.” The voice said and Ori pulled away quickly to look at the dwarf who was talking to him, the dwarf was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and sharp blue eyes, much resembling Thorin.

“Wonderful to meet you,” The lady dwarf said stretching him a hand. “I’m Dis.”

Dis. Dis!? Ori said to himself suddenly remembering who the lady dwarf was, Fili and Kili’s mother, Thorin’s younger sister and princess under the mountain.

“Wonderful to meet you too.” Ori said politely catching the hand between his two extended ones and giving hers a firm shake.

“I have heard so much about you, Dwalin rarely shuts up about your eyes, or your hair, or your baby, or-” Dis rambled on and Ori giggled as he saw a small blush creep up Dwalin’s cheeks under his beard.

“We get it.” Dwalin growled and Dis gave him a smug look before turning back to Ori.

“How far along are you?” Dis asked with a smile.

“About five months” Ori replied.

“May I?” Dis asked gesturing to his bump.

“Yes, yeah sure.” Ori said before turning to Dis completely but was stopped when Dwalin growled and wrapped a strong hand around Ori’s bump as he pulled the small dwarf closer to him.

“Dwalin, really.” Dis sighed with an eye roll as Dwalin growled into Ori’s neck obviously showing off his fierce protectiveness and strength.

“Dwalin.” Ori sighed as he eye rolled with Dis, before lifting the large hands from his bump and allowing Dis to touch it, while being kept close to Dwalin.

“Aw, congratulations!” Dis squealed before she nodded to the couple and skipped off towards her brother.

Ori giggled as Dis shook Bilbo’s hand and gave Thorin’s nipple a hard twist and sat at the throne beside him, Fili and Kili were soon swarming her and started telling her about their amazing adventures, and their near death experience if Thorin’s face was anything to go by.

“I like her.” Ori said with a giggle.

“Everyone does.” Dwalin replied with a chuckle. “It’s getting pretty crowded in here, do ye’ wanna go somewhere else? Or?”

“I’d rather go to our chambers, I’m exhausted.” Ori sighed.

“Alright.” Dwalin said with a nod of agreement.

The couple moved through the crowds and Ori tripped over a large heavy object that was laying on the floor, Dwalin caught the small dwarf just in time and pulled him back into the safety of his chest.

“Who leaves an Orc axe lying around?!” Dwalin snapped as he lifted the large axe and threw it across the room before it landed in the wall with a deafening crack as it broke the strong marble apart and stuck.

“Dwalin you dick!” A voice called from the back.

“Nori! Language!” Dori’s voice called.

And Ori could only laugh.

\----

“The brave knight then rescued the fair dwarf maid and they lived, happily ever after.” Ori read from a small book, the couple were back in their chamber and Dwalin was shirtless and pressed against the headboard while Ori sat between his legs and ran a soothing hand over his large middle, as Dwalin watched over the small dwarfs shoulder.

“A dwarf does not need saving.” Dwalin grumbled. “This book is wrong.”

“Dwalin it’s a fairy-tale, it’s meant to be wrong.” Ori said as he placed the book back onto the night stand and kissed Dwalin on the jaw. “Besides, I wasn’t reading to you, I was reading to the baby.”

“Ye’ really think junior was listening?” Dwalin asked with a small smile as Ori rubbed the back of his neck and pressed more soft kisses to his bearded jaw.

“I certainly do.” Ori stated.

“I wanna try.” Dwalin said before leaning over Ori’s shoulder and closer to the bump.

“Hello laddie, or lassie, we’re not too sure yet.” Dwalin started mumbling as he rubbed his hands over Ori’s belly and Ori sighed and nuzzled into his neck. “I know I haven’t been around a lot, but just remember that I love ye’ and I always will, and me and yer dada are going to take excellent care of ye, ye’ll be an amazing warrior and all the other dwarves will swoon before ye’.”

“Ye’ll be the envy of Erebor, because of yer skill and beauty, but ye’ll get most of that beauty from yer dada, yer adas an ugly sod.” Dwalin added with a chuckle.

Ori almost felt tears sting his eyes at Dwalin’s sweet words and he giggled slightly as well before he felt a slight drumming from inside his middle, Ori shot up into a sitting position and clutched at his middle before Dwalin sat up quickly behind him and looked at him with worry.

“What? What have I done?” Dwalin asked his face going pale.

“N-no, I-It’s nothing.” Ori said softly before falling back onto Dwalin and pulling the guards large hand over his bump. “Feel.”

Dwalin reluctantly laid his hand over Ori’s large middle and felt the soft beating against it.

“Oh my gods!” Dwalin said excitedly, getting up from behind Ori and laying the small laughing dwarf down gently as Dwalin straddled his thighs and laid both hands on Ori’s rounded middle.

“It’s moving! He’s moving! She’s moving! I can feel it!” Dwalin said excitedly almost feeling like he wanted to jump up and down. “Feel him go! He’s going to be a swordsman I can tell! Maybe even a war hammer holder like me!”

“Or she!” Ori said with a giggle.

“Yes, Yes or she, she will be a swordsmaid, maybe even an axemaiden! She would be so beautiful, just like you.” Dwalin said as he leaned forward and pressed kisses on Ori’s middle, feeling the small taps against his lips.

Ori giggled again and ran his fingers through Dwalin’s dark hair as the dwarf pressed his heavily pierced ear to the bump and listened to the soft taps, Ori didn’t remember falling asleep last night, all he could remembered were the soft breaths on his belly and the small steady bumps from the baby inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Awww, Tell me what you think, Is the baby a boy? or a girl? x)


	6. The Market.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Angst, Angst!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!! (Don't worry it'll get better!!)

**….1 month later….**

“But Dwalin the market is only a short walk away.” Ori whined as he lay on the bed running a hand over his large middle, watching Dwalin as the guard stood in the centre of the room pulling on his trousers.

“Ori, you are six months pregnant.” Dwalin sighed as he pulled on his armour, not really in the mood to start an argument with the small but heavily pregnant dwarf.

“That doesn’t mean I’m weak.” Ori pouted folding his arms over chest and huffing.

“I know it doesn’t.” Dwalin said as he gently brushed Ori’s hair from his forehead and pressed a soft kiss there. “Oin told you to rest and rest you shall.”

“I saw it more as a friendly suggestion.” Ori said as he continued to pout before scratching the side of Dwalin’s beard, knowing it will make the larger dwarf agree to anything.

“No, no, it was an order,” Dwalin said before taking Ori’s hand and holding it in his. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Okay.” Ori sighed before Dwalin pressed his lips softly against Ori’s cheek and then Ori’s middle.

“I’ll see you both later.” Dwalin said before pulling on his weapons belt and marching out the room.

Ori waited until he could no longer hear Dwalin’s strong footsteps before he jumped up from the bed and waddled to the other side of the room; He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder before grabbing some coins off the table in the centre of the room and scurrying out the chamber door.

\----

“Are you sure Dwalin is okay with this?” Bilbo asked suspiciously as he and Ori wandered their way around the market.

“Yes, yes of course.” Ori lied as he handed the coins over to the dwarf at a stall that sold beautiful yarns and furs.

Bilbo hummed suspiciously and furrowed his brow before he picked the small box of yarns the man at the stall had boxed up for the pregnant dwarf.

“I’m just saying, if _I_ got pregnant, Thorin wouldn’t let me out of his sight.” Bilbo stated as they walked away from the stall.

“It’s only to the market.” Ori said with a shrug.

Bilbo hummed again and looked down at the box he was carrying.

“So, what did you get?” Bilbo asked examining the box that was in his arms.

“Just some yarn.” Ori said pulling the small bundles of soft wool from the box and examined them. “See, it’s a lovely grey colour.”

“Yes, it’s very beautiful.” Bilbo said taking the wool from Ori’s hand and rubbing it between his fingers.

“You’re very beautiful.” A voice said from a nearby stall.

Ori looked around to see a tall, muscled dwarf leaning against one of the food tables and giving him a look, a look that Ori had only ever seen when he and Dwalin were in their chamber rooms. Bilbo scoffed at the dwarf and continued to lead Ori away from the large dwarf.

“Where ya’ goin’ beautiful?” The large dwarf said as he followed Ori and Bilbo.

Ori ignored the dwarf and wrapped his arms around his bump and Bilbo picked up the pace and wrapped a hand around his shoulder, Bilbo tucked the box tightly under his arm and nudged Ori quickly through the market ignoring the dwarf that was still on their trail.

“We need to get Dwalin.” Bilbo whispered urgently.

“No, it’s fine.” Ori replied quickly.

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Bilbo hissed.

“Tell who what baby?” The dwarf asked behind him.

“No, I didn’t want to worry him.” Ori replied feeling slightly scared as he cradled his middle.

“Okay,” Bilbo whispered. “Get back to your chambers and stay there, I’ll get Dwalin.”

Bilbo quickly turned and ran through the market, towards the guards tower and throne room, Ori ran the opposite direction towards his chamber room but didn’t get very far before a strong hand grabbed his upper arm.

“Ya’r radiant.” The dwarf said with a sick smile and Ori turned around and slapped the dwarf hard around the face, which caused the dwarf to fall back slightly before his smile turned into a sickly grin.

“Look at ya’,” The dwarf growled pulling Ori towards him. “So lovely, how would ya’ like to be filled with my dwarfling’s instead of that meathead guard?”

“Let go of me.” Ori snapped before he spat in the muscled dwarfs face.

The dwarf growled and wiped his face with one hand while keeping the other hand wrapped firmly around Ori’s bicep, Ori wriggled in the dwarfs grip before he realized that he was surrounded by another dwarf.

“You must be Ori.” The other one hissed in Ori’s ear. “I hear yer the dwarf who can get knocked up.”

Ori growled and scratched at the dwarfs face before the second dwarf grabbed his other arm.

“We also hear that you are Fundin’s bitch.” The other dwarf said with a hissing laugh.

Ori felt tears prick his eyes and he broke his arm free from one of the dwarfs grip and wrapped it securely around his middle, trying to protect his baby more than his own body.

“He can’t keep you satisfied, not as much as we can.” The first dwarf growled.

The dwarves came closer and hissed and laughed at Ori before Ori tried pushing them away with his one arm that wasn’t wrapped around his middle but the dwarves laughed harder and threw the small dwarf against the wall.

“So which one-” One of the dwarfs hissed obviously trying to decide who would take Ori first, Ori sobbed and clutched onto his middle but froze when he heard a familiar voice.

“Which one of ye’ will die first!” The voice snapped in interruption before Ori looked up and saw the terrifying dwarves being pulled away by a set of strong arms.

The dwarves cried out as Dwalin wrapped his hands around their necks.

“If ye’ ever touch my one again, I will make sure yer thrown into a cavern so deep not even the ravens will hear yer cries!” Dwalin snapped as he smashed the two dwarves heads together before throwing them against the stone wall.

“Ori.” Dwalin sighed as he pulled the small dwarf into his arms, Ori sobbed into his shoulder and clutched tightly onto his armour.

The second dwarf ran away but the first dwarf pulled out a blade obviously not going down without a fight, Dwalin didn’t realize the dwarf had a weapon until he felt a sharp scratch down his back, Dwalin winced and broke his embrace with Ori and clutched his back before seeing the crimson liquid on his hand.

Dwalin roared and pulled his axe from his holder before pressing Ori safety against the wall, he swung the strong iron axe at the dwarf but the dwarf caught it on his blade with a snarl on his lips, Dwalin growled at the dwarf and pushed his axe further down the blade until he was nose to nose with the sick dwarf.

“Go on warrior, kill me, ya’ll get sent to jail.” The sick dwarf snarled. “Then ye’r _one_ will be free to breed.”

Dwalin snarled and punched the dwarf hard in the face, watching as the dwarf fell to the floor with crimson liquid running down his twisted face. Dwalin could feel the quick beat of his heart in his ears and he shook all over, he didn’t notice his king running up behind him until the dwarf rested a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder, Dwalin turned around instantly and gave Thorin a nod.

“You need to go to the medic tent.” Thorin said urgently.

“Not until I see if Ori’s alright.” Dwalin snapped before pulling away from his friend and walking quickly over to Ori, who was sat on the floor shaking and clutching onto his middle.

“Take him away.” Thorin snapped at some nearby guards who grabbed the disgusting, bleeding dwarf from the floor and began dragging him away.

“Ori?” Dwalin said as softly as he could as he stroked the hair in front of Ori’s eyes to behind his ear. “Are ye’ okay?”

“I-I’m fine Dwalin.” Ori reassured.

“I told ye’ to stay at home.” Dwalin growled.

“I know but-” Ori tried.

“But nothing.” Dwalin growled again. “I told ye’ to stay at home, where it’s safe.”

“I-I’m sorry Dwalin-” Ori said softly as tears ran down his cheeks.

“If something happened to you Ori, or to the baby, I-I wouldn’t- I couldn’t-” Dwalin said softly before Thorin’s voice called through the whispers and silence.

“Dwalin you need to go to the medics!” Thorin called.

“Dwalin, I will look after him.” Bilbo said as he rested a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder, trying to be wary of the large cut that ran through it.

“Because you did an amazing job of it the first time.” Dwalin snapped at the interrupting hobbit.

Bilbo sighed and Ori gripped tightly onto Dwalin’s hand and gave him a small smile.

“Just go Dwalin, It’s fine.” Ori reassured.

Dwalin nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s lips then to his bump before standing up and following Thorin to the medic tents, Bilbo stretched his arm out and Ori graciously accepted it before he was pulled to his feet and waddled back to the chamber rooms.

\----

Dwalin winced as Oin ran a strong thread to the large gash across Dwalin’s back, Thorin stood leaning against the door frame and glaring at his wounded friend.

“I need to get some cleaner,” Oin grumbled to himself, though it was aimed at Dwalin. “Don’t move or you’ll jostle the stitches.”

Dwalin grunted and gave a single nod before Oin walked quickly out the door, Thorin sighed as he left the room and continued to glare at his friend, Dwalin rolled his eyes in return.

“Alright, what’s ye’r problem.” Dwalin growled.

“ _You_ , You are my problem.” Thorin growled in reply.

“What did I do?” Dwalin asked.

“You almost ripped a dwarf’s face off-” Thorin started but Dwalin growled in reply.

“A dwarf that dared to touch my one!” Dwalin snapped.

“I know, I know-” Thorin said rubbing a calloused hand over his face.

“If that happened to Bilbo ye’ would do the same thing!” Dwalin argued. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Of course-” Thorin sighed.

“Then ye’ have no right to say anything!” Dwalin snapped.

“Of course I do! This is my kingdom Dwalin, it is mine to protect.” Thorin growled in reply.

Dwalin looked down at the floor and only growled in reply.

“Yer’s to protect? Why am I such a threat now?” Dwalin growled.

“No, no I know you aren’t Dwalin, I’m just worried about your temper recently.” Thorin said calmly.

“I don’t have a temper!” Dwalin snapped.

“Dwalin.” Thorin sighed.

“So is that it? I’m being kicked from the kingdom because I’m a worried partner and father!?” Dwalin growled.

“No, of course not.” Thorin sighed rubbing his temples. “Just think next time before you go into protective daddy mode, the dwarf said he’s sorry and he’s going to forget this day ever happened, but next time you might not be so lucky.”

Dwalin looked down at the floor, it was early days in the kingdom and the dwarves were trying to settle back into their normal lives, which is why most of the dwarves tended to be… well… twats, but that is no excuse! Thorin gave Dwalin a single nod and hummed in agreement before he walked out the door.

\----

Ori sat on the bed in the middle of the room and knitted small soft mittens out of the new wool he had brought today but paused when the door slowly creaked open.

“Dwalin?” Ori called hopefully only to see his two elder brothers enter with solemn looks on their faces. Ori sighed and settled back against the pillows that were stacked up against the headboard, and prepared himself for a lecture.

“Ori, how are you feeling?” Dori asked sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing Ori’s slightly swollen feet.

“I’m fine.” Ori sighed as he ran a hand over his middle.

“You sure?” Nori asked sitting opposite Dori on the large soft bed.

“Yes.” Ori reassured.

“We were just speaking…” Dori started, obviously not quite sure how to go about his next sentence. “And we were thinking that maybe you would want to move in with one of us?”

“What? Why?” Ori asked furrowing his brow at his brothers.

“Just to make you feel… safer.” Nori said cautiously.

“Safer? I feel perfectly safe, here, with Dwalin.” Ori stated.

Dori and Nori shared a look and Ori’s jaw became slack as he realized what his brothers were implying.

“No, no, you don’t think he’s-” Ori stated frowning at his brothers.

“We only want to keep you _and_ the baby, safe.” Dori sighed.

“I am safe!” Ori snapped. “Dwalin isn’t dangerous.”

“We never said he was.” Nori sighed.

“Yes you did.” Ori said with a frown.

“Alright, alright.” Nori said in surrender.

“You are not married to him, Ori, you don’t have a commitment to him.” Dori continued and Ori ignored him, he couldn’t believe his brothers, implying that Dwalin would ever hurt him and now telling him to just walk out on the only love he’s ever had.

“I do have a commitment l to him.” Ori snapped as he wrapped his hands gently around his middle. “We made a commitment, together.”

Dori nodded and Nori lowered his head in shame.

“I’m not leaving him, Dori.” Ori said getting up from the bed and storming over to the  bathroom. “And neither of you can make me!”

Ori slammed the door and sat against it as he slid slowly to the floor and waited for his brothers to leave the room, there were faint whispers and soft footsteps as his brothers left the room and Ori curled up into a ball and rubbed a hand over his middle, trying to sooth the baby and himself at the same time.

\----

“Ori?” Dwalin said softly as he entered his and Ori’s shared chamber room, He froze in panic as he scanned the room and didn’t see the small dwarf. “Ori.”

“Dwalin?” A soft voice called from one of the distant rooms before the door creaked open and in walked a red eyed Ori with tear stains lying bitterly over his cheeks.

“Ori.” Dwalin sighed in relief before he moved quickly to the other side of the room and lifted Ori into his arms and kissed his face softly, trying to clear all the tears from the small dwarfs cheeks.

Ori sobbed and clutched tightly onto his shirt before he loosened his grip when he felt Dwalin wince.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Dwalin mumbled against Ori’s soft cheeks.

“There is nothing to be sorry for Dwalin.” Ori reassured, running his fingers through Dwalin’s long raven locks.

Dwalin made a soft sort of sound, almost like a whimper and held Ori tightly, but still being cautious of the bump that held his and Ori’s beautiful child.

“Come on,” Ori said pulling out of Dwalin’s embrace and tugging him towards the bed. “Let’s put the baby to bed.”

Dwalin grinned slightly and watched as Ori stripped down to his undergarments, he left his undershirt on because he knew that Dwalin licked to tuck his hand underneath the soft shirt and over his bump when they slept, once Ori was finished he snuggled into the bed and pulled the cover over his shoulders as he waited for Dwalin to join him.

Dwalin soon removed his armour and undergarments before curling up behind Ori and rested a caring hand over his large bump, Dwalin nuzzled into Ori’s neck and breathed softly.

“I love ye’ Ori.” Dwalin grumbled as he pressed soft kisses on Ori’s neck and into his soft hair.

“I love you too Dwalin.” Ori said as he lowered his hand and rested it over Dwalin’s, before intertwining their fingers and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Ouch, Ouch, Ouch* If you are still reading this, tell me what you think.... I do love to get feedback! x)


	7. Cookies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, fluffy, cookies, fluffy, Bombur. (Yeah, that's about it.)

**….1 month later….**

Dwalin hummed an old rhyme to Ori’s swollen middle as the baby kicked gently against Ori’s skin, Ori weaved his fingers through Dwalin’s hair and watched the large dwarf caress his middle softly, almost like he did with his weapons and Ori felt completely contented, even with the on-going kicking on his gut.

\----

Ori hummed to himself as he flipped the bacon strips in his pan and rubbed a hand softly over his expanding middle before he had a sudden craving for something sweet, he staggered over to the large cupboards at the sides of the stove and scanned the shelves quickly before sighing and frowning.

“Dwalin!” Ori called from inside the kitchen that was attached to his and Dwalin’s shared chamber room. “Dwalin!”

Ori paused as he heard footsteps quickly approach before Dwalin crashed through the kitchen door.

“Ori? I heard ye’ calling, are ye’ okay?” Dwalin asked as he panted.

“I’m fine,” Ori reassured before speaking again. “But could you get those cookies down for me?”

Dwalin looked at the cupboard that Ori was hovering by and scanned the shelves until he saw the see through jar of cookies on the top shelf.

“Ye’ want my cookies?” Dwalin asked furrowing his brow.

“ _We_ want your cookies.” Ori said as he rubbed a hand over his expanding middle.

Dwalin rolled his eyes but chuckled, Ori really knew what to say to make Dwalin do whatever he wanted, it didn’t help that Dwalin was a complete push over and the small scribe had him wrapped around his little finger.

“Fine.” Dwalin grumbled before walking to the cupboard and reaching up to grab the jar, Ori took the jar from Dwalin’s large hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips before twisting the jar lid open and dipping his hand inside.

“I love you Dwalin.” Ori said as he shoved one of the cookies into his mouth.

“I love ye’ too Ori.” Dwalin grumbled as Ori jumped up on the kitchen table and shuffled so his legs dangled off the side.

“What are you planning on doing today then?” Ori asked grabbing another cookie from the jar.

“I was gonna go to the market, if ye’ wanna join me?” Dwalin said leaning against the kitchen counter.

“If you don’t mind?” Ori said with a large smile.

“Not at all.” Dwalin replied with a smile. “As long as you stay with me at all times.”

Ori nodded before he struggled to lift himself off the table as he tried to keep himself balanced; He rested his hand on his large middle and struggled to push himself up, Dwalin chuckled before marching over to the table and lifting Ori into his arms. Ori squawked and wriggled in Dwalin’s arm.

“Be careful Dwalin!” Ori said with a giggle and Dwalin only laughed.

\----

The market had gotten busier during the last few weeks, mostly because the dwarves were returning to the mountain and news certainly travelled fast and soon all the old merchants were back at their original stands and selling their new cargo.

Dwalin and Ori walked hand in hand as they ventured through the busy market, Ori being instantly pulled over by the smell of something sweet and baked but Dwalin pulled him away and they continued through the market.

“We are going to have to start talking about names soon,” Ori said as Dwalin pushed through the crowds.

“Already have it covered.” Dwalin stated.

“Oh really?” Ori said with a raised eyebrow.

“Aye, if it’s a boy, Dwari and if it’s a girl, Dwalia.” Dwalin said and Ori scoffed.

“We’re going to need better names.” Ori said and Dwalin looked crushed.

“No we won’t, those are strong names-” Dwalin protested and Ori only shook his head before pulling Dwalin towards a tailors stand.

Dwalin instantly walked towards the boy dwafling section and Ori walked towards the girl dwafling section, but Dwalin turned quickly and followed him.

“Why do ye’ think it’s gonna be a girl?” Dwalin asked as Ori picked up a small pink dress.

“I don’t know, just a feeling, I guess.” Ori sighed dreamily.

Dwalin shook his head.

“I thought we were going to keep to neutral until the baby was here?” Dwalin asked and Ori nodded as he hesitantly put the small dress back, Dwalin instantly hooked his arm around Ori’s back and they started walking together.

“We are going to have to get a crib to-” Ori started.

“No we don’t.” Dwalin said quickly, cutting Ori off.

“What? Our baby can’t sleep on the floor, Dwalin.” Ori said with a slight giggle.

“I know. I’ve got it all planned don’t worry.” Dwalin stated giving Ori a reassuring squeeze.

“Well now I’m worried,” Ori said with a soft tone. “What are you planning.”

“Don’t worry my love, I have it all figured out. ” Dwalin stated

Ori didn’t reply because he was distracted by the large piles of meat on the butchers stand, he broke from Dwalin’s grasp and waddled quickly towards the stand, Dwalin rolled his eyes but he followed.

\----

Ori had now gone to his brother’s house and left Dwalin to pick up what he needed for the baby’s nursery.

He had collected the sheet rock and furs, the fur was of good quality and was very soft and if Ori insisted they needed more fur, Dwalin would go and hunt for it but he was sure that the fur would be fine.

Dwalin walked through the market until something caught his eye that hadn’t before, a toy stand, ran by no other than Bofur and Bifur.

“Dwalin!” Bofur called and Bifur looked up and started shouting something in Khuzdul and beckoning Dwalin over with his hands.

“Bofur, Bifur.” Dwalin greeted with a nod, both toy makers returned the nod firmly.

“How’s Ori then?” Bofur asked with his usual grin. “I haven’t seen him in a hell of a long time.”

“He’s fine, getting bigger every day.” Dwalin replied.

“Oh yeah, I heard he was pregnant, congratulations.” Bofur said with another large grin.

“Thank ye’.” Dwalin replied with a nod.

“Ya’ know what all babies need?” Bofur asked raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Dwalin asked but obviously knowing where this was going.

“Toys!” Bofur said and gesturing to the large amounts of toys around them and Dwalin just rolled his eyes.

\----

Ori returned later that evening with a small pot of tea from Dori, he quickly walked through the door and placed the tea on a table.

“Dwalin?” Ori called out when he didn’t see his one in the living room, there was a dull thud from one of the further rooms followed by a loud yelp and a “Son of a bitch!”

Ori giggled and walked into their bedroom but he still didn’t see Dwalin, he scanned the room and saw a small shimmering light coming from the wall and he instantly walked towards it before pulling at the light sheetrock and revealing Dwalin inside. Ori gasped at the sight the stone from the bedroom wall had now been carved in to revel shining rivers of gold, lit by small candles around the room, with a small rocking chair in the corner and all centred by a small stone crib that had a plush looking mattress and furs inside, and small furry toys.

“Dwalin,” Ori said breathlessly. “You made all this?”

Dwalin finally looked up at Ori and put the hammer he was holding down.

“Well not all of it,” Dwalin confessed. “Bofur helped me carve it, I made the crib and Bifur made the toys, obviously.”

“It’s beautiful Dwalin.” Ori chocked back a sob and Dwalin smiled at him.

“It’ll look even better when it’s finished.” Dwalin said returning to his hammering.

“You mean, it’s not finished yet?” Ori asked in disbelief.

“No, I still have to put the silks up, put the fur rugs down and hang the weapons.” Dwalin listed.

“Weapons? Dwalin you didn’t-” Ori sighed and Dwalin waved his hand in dismissal as he reached inside the crib.

“No, no I haven’t brought the baby any weapons.” Dwalin said before adding a quiet. “Yet.”

Dwalin pulled out some small wooden weapons, small swords, bow and arrows, axes, hammers and shields, all of them neatly carved and crafted.

“Oh Dwalin, they’re lovely!” Ori said as he took a few from the mix and examined them

“Aye, I wasn’t sure what the baby will want to fight with when they get older so I just got everything.” Dwalin explained.

Ori smiled before he looked into the crib again and saw small furry, plush toys.

“And what are those?” Ori asked pointing at the furred toys.

“Oh, I bought those as well,” Dwalin said as he reached into the crib and pulled out the animals. “See they tell the tale of our quest.”

Ori furrowed his brow at the toys before Dwalin started to explain.

“Well ye’ see, the ferret is the hobbit,” Dwalin said holding up a small weasel looking toy. “and the wolves stand for dwarves and then the pig for the elves and the bear for Beorn and finally the dragon for, well I think ye’ know already, see and this way we can tell the baby the story and explain it through the toys.”

Dwalin handed the toys over to Ori, who brushed lightly at their soft furs.

“You sure have put a lot of thought into this.” Ori stated with a giggle.

“No, not a lot of thought,” Dwalin said before adding a quick. “Ye’ know just a few months, not long at all really.”

Ori giggled loudly this time and watched as a blush rose in Dwalin’s cheeks and he fiddled with the hammer in his hands. Ori placed the toys back into the cribs before taking the hammer out of Dwalin’s hands much to the larger dwarfs protests and placed it at the side.

“Come on, I think it’s time to go to bed.” Ori said as he took Dwalin’s hand gently and began leading him out of the small room.

“No, I should really finish the nursery.” Dwalin said pulling back slightly but Ori pouted and made a pleading sound and Dwalin sighed before he allowed himself to be pulled again.

Dwalin quickly got changed into his night clothes along with Ori before they both climbed into bed, Ori instantly wrapped himself around Dwalin and began kissing down the larger dwarfs neck and chest.

“I think you’ll be a great Ada, Dwalin.” Ori breathed against his skin and Dwalin smiled and kissed the top of Ori’s head.

“And ye’ will be an amazing dada, Ori.” Dwalin replied as he stretched an arm around Ori’s back before lowering his other hand to the bump, Ori made a shrill giggle and tried to push Dwalin’s hand away, during his pregnancy Ori had become surprisingly ticklish around his middle and Dwalin loved it.

\----

Ori was deep in sleep and Dwalin watched as he tried to fall back into his own sleep, he thought for a moment about getting up and returning to the nursery but Ori snuggled closer to Dwalin’s chest and used it as a pillow so that Dwalin was stuck there, but he didn’t mind, instead he ran his fingers gently up and down Ori’s slim back until Ori awoke again.

“Dwalin,” He said sleepily.

“Aye?” Dwalin replied.

“Do you think the market will still be open?” Ori asked.

“Aye, probably.” Dwalin replied curiously.

“Do you think you would go down there and get me some milk,” Ori asked before adding quickly. “And cookies, I sort of, ate all yours, sorry.”

Dwalin chuckled deeply and kissed Ori’s forehead.

“Anything for ye’, my one.” Dwalin said as he slipped out the bed and pulled on a pair of trousers before he walked out the room, Ori mumbling a soft ‘Thank you’ as he left.

Dwalin was quickly down the market and saw that the food stands were still open, that was a shock seeing that the moon was now high in the sky and the stars were piercing the dark grey layer, Dwalin quickly walked to one of the stands to find Bombur roasting some ham.

“Evening Dwalin.” Bombur said with a wide grin, much like his brothers.

“Evening Bombur,” Dwalin replied. “And what are ye’ doing up so late.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Bombur retorted.

“I’m getting food for Ori-” Dwalin started.

“Oh midnight cravings are they? I remember going through those.” Bombur said looking into the distant like he was having a sudden memory and Dwalin gave him a confused look. “Well I didn’t go through them.” Bombur added quickly. “The misses did.”

“Oh I see.” Dwalin said nodding.

“So what’d  he want then?” Bombur asked as he returned to his ham.

“Cookies and milk.” Dwalin stated.

Bombur ducked beneath the counter and soon reappeared with a jug of milk and a few cups.

“Here ya’ go, now cookies are harder, they are right at the back.” Bombur said before ducking down again.

Dwalin waited for a few moments before the large ginger reappeared with cookies.

“There.” Bombur said handing them over and Dwalin reached for his money pouch. “Oh no, it’s on the house.”

“Really?” Dwalin said with a rasied eyebrow.

“Yeah, anything for the pregnancy pain.” Bombur replied with a smile and a nod.

“Alright, thank you Bombur.” Dwalin said before he started walking away.

“And give Ori our love!” Bombur called after him and Dwalin snorted a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sudden urge to make cookies... Tell me what you think x)


	8. New arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin get a special delivery.

**....2 Months later….**

Dwalin was anxious, their baby was due in a few weeks and the nursery still wasn’t ready (in Dwalin’s mind) and the kingdom was far from finished, Dwalin wanted Erebor to be the safest place in middle earth for the baby but the structure was still unstable and the walls continued to crumble in many of the halls, Dwalin and Thorin had worked as quickly as they could and the kingdom was still unsafe for his baby and Dwalin could _not_ tolerate that.

Dwalin walked quickly down the hallway in the royal chambers and knocked loudly on Thorin’s bedroom door, there was no reply, so he knocked again and then there was a slight sound of shuffling inside and the hobbit suddenly appeared at the door, looking red cheeked and hair in wild curls and standing up in small tufts, Bilbo nodded to him once and quickly ran down the hall, Dwalin followed him with his eyes before he pushed the door open to see Thorin looking in a similar state as the hobbit did a few moments ago and he snorted as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Well bless my beard,” Dwalin said with a chuckled as Thorin straightened his loose shirt. “I didn’t know ye’ were shagging our little burglar hobbit.”

Thorin brushed his hair with his fingers quickly and turned to Dwalin.

“We were just _talking_ about… Fili and Kili….getting some writing lessons from him.” Thorin said like it was slightly rehearsed.

“Oh Yeah, and Kili is the most intelligent dwarf in the history of Erebor.” Dwalin scoffed before he placed the scrolls he was carrying on the large oak table in the middle of the room.

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to Dwalin’s side to look at the scrolls he had put down.

“More renovation plans?” Thorin asked furrowing his brow.

“Aye.” Dwalin replied simply.

“Dwalin, you can’t renovate anymore.” Thorin sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

“But Erebor is still unsafe.” Dwalin mumbled in reply as he stretched out the paper that held his plan.

“For who?” Thorin asked furrowing his brow.

“Ye’ know damn well who.” Dwalin replied with an eye roll.

“Dwalin, you’re having a baby not the Arkenstone,” Thorin sighed before he added. “Besides, the baby’s gonna be a dwarf, and dwarves are made from tougher stuff.”

“It’s still _my_ baby, and I’d do anything to make sure he’s safe.” Dwalin replied and Thorin sighed before pulling out a chair and plonking down in it as he took one of the plans into his hands.

\----

Ori hummed to himself as he tidied the books on the shelves of his bedroom, he ran his hand over his increasingly large middle and sighed, the baby was due in a few weeks and Dwalin was getting more and more nervous, he could tell. The baby gave a sudden hard kick and Ori gripped his stomach and made a slight yelp, he rubbed his middle soothingly before he walked over to the bed and sat down as the baby continued to violently kick. There was a sudden knock at the door and Ori looked up.

“Come in!” He called and the door was slowly pushed open.

“Good morning, Ori.” The hobbit said with a friendly smile and Ori replied with a bright smile.

“Good morning, Mister Baggins.” Ori replied before the baby kicked again and he made a slight groan as he got up from the bed and doubled over in pain.

“Ori? Are you okay? What’s happening?” Bilbo asked as he ran over to Ori’s side and wrapped his arm around his neck.

“I don’t know, the baby, he’s- she’s-” The baby kicked again and Ori fell again slightly but luckily had Bilbo’s shoulders for support, Bilbo looked his body up and down before he went wide eyed.

“Ori, the baby,” Bilbo gasped before he added. “You’ve gone into labour.”

“What!? What does that mean!?” Ori snapped unable to control his emotions.

“The baby’s coming!” Bilbo squeaked.

“Wha- what do we do!?” Ori questioned and Bilbo wrapped Ori’s arm tighter around his shoulders and held his hand.

“We have to get you down to Oin’s, now.” Bilbo said as he and Ori started to walk out of the room.

“I can get there by myself; you have to go get Dwalin.” Ori said quickly as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Ori, I’m not leaving you alone.” Bilbo stated, before he quickly started to walk, all but dragging Ori with him.

\----

Dwalin scratched his beard slightly and looked over the plans as Thorin sighed as he threw the books and plans down onto the large oak table.

“I’m starving, what say we go get some food,” Thorin stated before adding. “And ale.”

“I’m busy.” Dwalin stated and Thorin rolled his eyes.

“I’ll get some servants to bring it then.” Thorin stated before he pressed a button on the wall that lead from his room to goodness knows where (probably the kitchen).

In a few moments a servant arrived and placed large platters of food and tankards of ale on the table, Thorin gave them a formal thanks and a nod before the servant bowed and scurried back out of the room. Thorin picked up the tankard and pushed one towards Dwalin, but Dwalin ignored him and continued to focus on the map, Thorin rolled his eyes and lifted the second tankard and shoved it into Dwalin’s hands before clinking them together, Dwalin then looked up and Thorin smirked as he lifted the large metal tankard.

“To the baby.” Thorin stated and Dwalin smiled slightly before taking a big chug, he swallowed it in large gulps and Thorin copied but both the dwarves stopped when the door flew open and the panting hobbit ran inside.

“Dwa-Dwalin, it’s Ori, Ori- he-” Bilbo panted as he tried to catch his breath back.

“Take a deep breath you fool.” Dwalin snapped as he took a chug from his tankard and Bilbo took a deep breath through his nose.

“It’s Ori- He- He’s gone into labour.” Bilbo said quickly as he continued to pant.

Dwalin spat out the ale and it went over the bedrooms stone wall.

“What!?” Dwalin snapped with wide eyes.

“Ori, labour, now!” Bilbo said simply before Dwalin sprinted past him, Bilbo followed him into the hallway.

“He’s with Oin!” Bilbo called and Dwalin shouted a loud “thank ye’!” as he ran down the hall.

\----

Ori screamed and threw his head against the pillows that was keeping his head up, Oin was sat between his legs and Dori and Nori were at his sides.

“Where’s Dwalin!?” Ori snapped as he clutched tightly onto Dori’s hand and Dori winced slightly at the crushing grip.

“He’ll be here soon.” Dori said simply, not even believing the words himself.

Ori groaned and threw his head back against the pillow again before the door flew open and almost flew from its hinges, Dwalin ran in.

“Ori!” Dwalin shouted as he ran over to Ori’s bedside, knocking Nori out of the way and gripping onto Ori’s pale, clammy hand.

“Where have you been!?” Ori snapped before another sharp contraction snapped through his middle.

“Doesn’t matter.” Dwalin said quickly. “I’m here now.”

“You smell like ale, have you been drinking?!” Ori asked with a slight frown.

Dori gave him a hard look and Nori matched it and Dwalin opened and closed his mouth numerous times, but he didn’t reply and Ori let out a pained scream and clutched Dwalin’s hand tightly, Dwalin winced at the tight grip but started to stroke Ori’s hair softly and whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

“Alright lad, you gotta start pushing.” Oin said lifting his head and Ori nodded before he threw his head back again and began to push in his stomach muscles.

Dwalin paled slightly as the grip on his hand tightened impossibly more, Dwalin leaned in close to Ori and whispered softly in his ear and Ori made a slight whimper as he brushed his thumb over Dwalin’s paled knuckles.

\----

Ori made another loud cry after what seemed like hours had passed and then Dwalin heard it, the small cry of a baby, Dwalin looked down to see Oin holding a small dwafling and his eyes grew wide, that was all Dwalin could remember as the world around him turned dark and closed around him, the only thing he heard was Ori’s voice calling his name and the baby’s cries.

\----

Dwalin woke up suddenly after what felt like hours, and saw Nori, Dori, Thorin and Bilbo all leaning over him with concerned faces, Dwalin sat up instantly and the three dwarves (and the hobbit) parted to give him some space.

“Dwalin, we were wondering when you were gonna join us.” Thorin said with a smirk and Dwalin rubbed the back of his head.

“What happened?” Dwalin groaned.

“You passed out at the first sight of the baby.” Nori said with a loud cackle.

“The baby? Ori? Where are they?” Dwalin asked quickly as he wobbled and got clumsily to his feet.

“Over here.” A soft voice said and Dwalin only just realized that he wasn’t in the medic room anymore; he was back in his and Ori’s shared room.

Dwalin stood and he wobbled as he looked over at Ori, who was still slightly sweaty and clutching a large bundle of cloth in his arms, Dwalin staggered over to the bed before he sat down next to Ori and ran his fingers through Ori’s damp but still feathery hair.

Someone behind him coughed awkwardly and there was a sudden parade of feet marching out the door, as they started discussing something in hushed voices, Dwalin didn’t know. He wasn’t listening, he looked round and the dwarves were gone, along with the hobbit, and Dwalin turned back to Ori as little hands were now poking out of the bundle of cloths.

“Can I….hold him- am I allowed or-” Dwalin asked awkwardly.

Ori giggled and nodded before he slowly passed the bundle of cloths into Dwalin’s large arms, making the tiny baby look even smaller, Ori gently brushed the cloth away from the baby’s face, revealing the small dwarfling’s tiny rounded face.

“It’s a girl.” Ori said softly as he gently brushed the baby’s short black hair, making the baby gurgle slightly.

“A girl.” Dwalin said breathlessly and Ori hummed and smiled as Dwalin held the baby closer to him, before a memory struck him and he cringed slightly. “I didn’t pass out did I?”

Ori giggled and kissed his cheek softly.

“You certainly did.” Ori replied and Dwalin groaned and shook his head, feeling completely humiliated but not honestly caring, especially with the adorable bundle in his arms.

“So, what are we going to name her?” Dwalin asked as he rocked the baby in his arms slightly.

“I thought we already named her?” Ori asked in reply.

“We did?” Dwalin asked furrowing his brow.

“Her name's Dwalia.” Ori replied.

“Dwalia.” Dwalin said with a grin as the baby gurgled and tugged at his beard. “I love it.”

Dwalin pressed his lips against Ori’s firmly and Ori giggled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s large neck.

Dwalin finally had what he wanted all along. Not money, or medals, or power, a family. His family, his beautiful soon to be husband, Ori, and his gorgeous baby girl, Dwalia. The old warrior couldn’t be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry i skipped the 8th month, I kinda ran out of ideas... hope you enjoy!! There will be one more chapter! x))


	9. My little girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bilbo's birthday in Erebor!

**….8 Months later….**

Dwalin carefully dressed Dwalia in her favourite dress as she tossed about on his and Ori’s bed, today was Bilbo’s birthday and the whole company was invited to the party that the hobbit and Thorin had organised, Ori was still apprehensive about leaving their precious baby girl with another dwarf, well, any dwarf who was outside their family and close friends. Dwalia gurgled and placed her booted foot in her small mouth, Dwalin chuckled and pulled the small foot from her mouth much to her whining protest.

Dwalia was one of the most beautiful dwarfs Dwalin had ever seen (besides Ori of course), she had short black hair like Dwalin had when he was a baby but she had Ori’s large brown eyes and small frame (Dwalin could tell) but her hands were slightly larger compared to her skinny frame, so Dwalin could definitely see her as a warrior more then a scribe (Much to Ori’s anguish and Dwalin’s joy).

Dwalia made a grab for Dwalin’s beard and giggled happily, Dwalin smiled and chuckled again before he pulled her hands away gently and her small hands wrapped around Dwalin’s large finger, another characteristics Dwalia had received from Ori, was a pale complexion, and Dwalin secretly loved it.

“Come on sweetie, say Ada?” Dwalin said with a warm smile, Dwalia tilted her head and she smiled slightly.

“Ada? Ada?” Dwalin repeated and

“Dwalin, don’t trick her.” A voice said behind him and Dwalin turned instantly to see Ori shaking his head with his arms folded over his chest.

“I’m not tricking her.” Dwalin protested before he turned back to Dwalia. “I’m just trying to get her into saying Ada, Ada, because that’s me, Ada.”

Dwalia giggled and Dwalin sighed before Ori came over and picked the baby up and kissed her on her forehead.

“Come on, we’re going to be late for the party.” Ori said as Dwalia started playing with the small braids that graced the sides of Ori’s head.

“Aye, of course.” Dwalin replied.

“Grab her bag would you?” Ori asked as he started walking towards the door and Dwalin marched quickly into Dwalia’s room and picked up the small leather satchel that was placed at the side of her cot, Dwalin quickly pulled the bag over his shoulder before marching back out and opening the front door for his one and his child to walk through.

 ----

The party was nice, that’s all Dwalin could really say, Dwalia was passed around like an old sword and Dwalin chuckled as he watched his baby crawl up to the hobbit and started pulling at the hair on his feet, Dwalia liked to pull on Dwalin’s beard but that was most likely because she didn’t have much hair of her own yet, but she did have enough for one braid to be put in, Dwalin had let Dori and Nori deal with that only because he didn’t want to start _another_ battle with the Ri brothers, Dwalin sipped at his ale and smiled behind his wooden mug as the hobbit picked Dwalia up from the floor and tucked her in his arms with Thorin smiling at him before Fili and Kili swept in and stole her away and twirled around the large room, running through the crowds of dancing dwarves and showing off the youngest dwarf.

“Look Fili! She’s so cute!” Kili said as he plonked on a chair next to Dwalin and lifted Dwalia in the air to give his brother a better glimpse.

“Aye, not bad seeing as she came from you Dwalin.” Fili said with a snicker.

Dwalin swatted the back of the princelings head and looked at Kili who was now tickling her stomach with one finger, Dwalia let out a sweet giggle and Dwalin smiled proudly at his daughter.

“I still think she would have made a good Kili.” Kili stated with a dreamy sigh and Dwalin rolled his eyes before he swatted the back of his head too. Dwalin looked up to see the small scribe standing in the corner with his brothers and some of the rest of the members of the company.

“I’m gonna take her to dance.” Kili said happily as he jumped up from his seat, the baby dangling hazardously from his arms, Dwalin lunged forward slightly and lifted his arms just encase the worst case scenario if Dwalia had suddenly fallen.

“Kili! Be careful with her.” Dwalin snapped and Kili snorted.

“Relax papa bear, I’ve got her!” Kili said before he ran off towards the dance floor, Dwalin’s eyes instantly snapped onto him, the only this pulling him out of his watch was when a soft hand rested on his cheek.

“She’s fine, Dwalin.” Ori stated as he sat comfortably on Dwalin’s lap.

“I just don’t trust our baby to be in the arms of the dumbest durin.” Dwalin grunted and Ori rolled his eyes and kissed Dwalin’s cheek slightly as Dwalin’s eyes returned to the young prince now dancing around with the small giggling baby in his arms as Fili joined him and the music started to pick up and Dwalin flinched slightly.

“You can’t protect her from everything.” Ori stated and Dwalin snorted.

“I can try.” Dwalin grunted and Ori stroked his beard gently.

“Maybe, we could…ye’ know…” Dwalin said awkwardly as he picked up Ori’s hand and rubbed small circles on his knuckles. “Have…more…”

“More?” Ori asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know…I’ve always wanted a big family…” Dwalin said as he looked down to the floor.

“We can, if you want?” Ori said as he smiled and blushed slightly.

“Definitely.” Dwalin stated before he pressed his lips against Ori’s making a silent promise that he would follow through with when they were alone in their room later, Ori moaned happily in the kiss before there was a loud obnoxious cough, Ori broke the kiss and looked up to see Dori and Nori watching them, Dori was frowning and Nori was trying to suppress his smile as he tucked Dwalia in his arms. Nori handed Dwalia to Ori and winked before he skipped away towards Bofur with Dori apprehensive to follow.

Dwalia gurgled happily and stretched her small hands out towards Dwalin and Dwalin grinned before taking the small dwarf from Ori.

“Oh look, my little girl wants to come see here Ada!” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he lifted Dwalia over his head and she giggled.

“Ada! Ada!” She cried and Dwalin almost dropped her.

Ori went wide eyed and took Dwalia from Dwalin’s weakening arms as the large dwarf went silent with shock.

“What did you say sweetheart?” Ori asked as he bounced her on his knee, Dwalia reached out towards Dwalin again and made grabby hands at him as she smiled and gurgled and made little whimpering noises.

“Ada! Ada!” Dwalia cried again and Dwalin took her in his arms again and tickled her stomach.

“That’s right I’m yer Ada!” Dwalin said with a chuckled as Dwalia squealed. “And yer my little girl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I might do a sequel...hmmm.. not sure... But thank you all for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, so on so forth. Thank you!! I have loved writing this!))


End file.
